A Second Chance
by Kairi of Camen
Summary: She ran away from the pain that she didn't want to admit.She had lost him, due to Akito. She asked Hatori a surprising question, will Kyo forgive her and will the ending be happy for the two? Kyoru rr FINISHED
1. Kyo's Decision

_Dear all those who read this, I'm a good author, I promise, it just takes a while with revising, I hope you like this. Please don't flame, I don't respond with those very well. I really don't want to know what you didn't like about it; I want to know what you actually liked about. Okay. If I reach ten reviews, I will continue onto the next chapter. I f I don't get enough. I will wait until I do. You can review more that once. Read and enjoy._  
  
Chapter 1 Kyo's Decision  
  
Curses, in which the Sohmas' are shrouded with, Kyo had the strangest of them all. A curse he never knew about, a curse that could give him just what he wanted; Tohru. He thought this through long and hard, knowing his consequences would rip his heart apart, but he was willing to sacrifice it. Kyo raised his hand to wipe the blood from the corner of his mouth. He had bruises all over his body. It hurt, but to finally know what he could do to beat Yuki at something, especially winning Tohru for himself, made him smile happily, eyes full of revenge.  
It wasn't just the fact that he wanted Tohru for himself, but he wanted to hold her, to show her how much he loved her. That goofy smile that she always gave him was priceless in so many ways. And how she always put others before herself was quite noble. He clenched his fist; his finger nails drawing blood from the palm of his hand. "I don't know what to do!" He yelled, slamming his fist down on the breakable roof. He looked back up into the sky with his undetermined eyes. 'I love her, but what am I suppose to do, there has to be another way.'  
  
Shigure sat at the living room table, eating his rice and leak soup very quietly, other than slurping his leak soup. Yuki ate like a ghost, while Tohru sat at the edge of the table smiling. "Is it good?" She questioned, always making sure it had just enough of everything in it. "Does it need more spices?"  
"No, it's wonderful Tohru; I don't know where I would be without you." Shigure answered, sighing as he rubbed his stomach.  
"Yes, it's lovely Miss Honda." Yuki replied, looking up from his plate smiling.  
"Where is Kyo?" Tohru questioned, turning her eyes toward outside.  
"He said that he was going to Sohma House today, but something seems to be bothering me; when he came home he just sat on the roof. And on top of that he looked like he had taken a beaten and that it went straight to his head." Shigure replied with a mouthful of rice. "It's not normal for him to go to the Sohma House, but something is just not right about this all." He smiled as Tohru took his plate in her hand.  
"That stupid cat can't don't anything right." Yuki ragged, with a silent, controlled voice. "Here Miss Honda, let me get those for you."  
"Oh, you don't have to Yuki." Yuki gave her the look, Tohru gladly excepted, she handed him her plate. "You guys keep eating, I'm going to give Kyo his food before it gets cold, no wait he hates leaks, I forgot, I guess I'll give him some rice balls instead." Tohru quietly walked into the kitchen.  
"Kyo," Tohru questioned as she climbed the latter. "I brought you some rice balls, I hope you're hungry." She set the plate beside him as he continually dazed at the stars.  
He turned and looked at Tohru. 'Here's my chance.' He thought. "Tohru I..." He paused when she looked at him. "Ah, hell..." He muttered. He looked at her and turned away. Tohru gasped as she saw the blood line from his mouth and the bruise on his cheek. She guided his face back at her, so she could make eye contact.  
"Kyo," She exclaimed as she touched his bruise. "You're hurt. What happened?" Kyo looked at her and then quickly looked away. "What is it Kyo, is something wrong?" She questioned then felt him pull her closer to him. She blinked repeatedly. "Kyo, what are...?" She felt his lips on hers. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss. Very puzzled why he didn't transform, but then everything went limp. Kyo didn't realize that she was falling. She fell out of his arms and flew off the roof, but not just before Kyo grabbed her by her wrist. She dangled in mid-air unconscious.  
"A little help here would be nice." Kyo yelled. Yuki came running out to find Tohru hanging by her arm. He growled, he was going to kill Kyo for letting her fall.  
"What happened?" Yuki questioned as he positioned himself below her. "You better have not hurt Miss Honda." He ragged loudly.  
"She passed out on the roof, so shut the hell up you damn rat!" Something in his brain snapped him back to reality, they had no time to argue, they have to get her to bed and let her rest and then it all begins from there.  
"Does she have a fever?" Yuki asked.  
"I can't really tell right now," Kyo yelled sarcastically, he fell off the roof, but grasped the ledge, still holding Tohru in his hands.  
"Let her go, I'll catch her." Yuki insisted, as he opened his arms for her.  
"You just transform, so what good is it?" Kyo yelled.  
"It doesn't look like you have much of a choice, unless you want her to fall in get hurt." Yuki argued, he cringed at the thought of that cat being the one to save her.  
Shigure came outside, as Kyo jumped from the roof and landed next to Tohru. He dragged her to the side. "Useless rat," He muttered quietly. "No time to explain, just get her inside." Kyo yelled urgently to Shigure, who quickly helped Kyo pick Tohru up, being just care about how close she was to him, so that he would transform.  
  
"Is she going to be okay Hatori?" Momiji cried, as he kneeled over Tohru.  
"She's not if you keep hanging over her like that." Hatori answered. He turned and looked at Kyo, who quickly looked away. Hatori was pretty sure what Kyo did, but didn't have enough evidence to back it up.  
'There's nothing I can do now, I've already done it.' He thought as he turned and looked at Tohru. Her sleeping figure made him feel guilty. He huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
"I don't know what is wrong with her." Hatori said blankly. "Just let her rest and when she wakes up, we'll see how she feels." He stole another glance at Kyo. His face was distressed and furious. He seemed to be angry at himself.  
"I hope Tohru gets better." Momiji stated, as he sat calmly down next to Hatori.  
"Kyo, may I talk to you?" Hatori questioned.  
Kyo walked with Hatori outside. "I hope you didn't do what I think you did." Hatori exclaimed quietly. "You know the consequence, right?"  
"I did nothing of your damn business." Kyo interjected. "I love her Hatori." He sighed as he let the rage flow from his body.  
"I know, but do you think you did the right thing?" Hatori questioned. Kyo stopped and stared at the ground.  
  
"I think I did, I did it for me and for her." He replied with a calm voice.  
"What if she rejects you though?" He had brought up a new fear that scared Kyo even more than all the other worries. He just realized that, that could happen. She could reject him.  
Kyo stopped. "Then..." He fisted his hand. "Damn I don't want to think about that. Shut the hell up and keep your nose out of what it doesn't belong in." Kyo walked away quickly. Hatori knew that he was now very worried about this new concept.  
Tohru's eyes slowly opened as she saw Yuki's face. "Miss Honda, are you feeling alright?" She slowly looked around the room, wide eyes full of curiosity.  
"Where am I?" Yuki gasped. "Why am I here?" She looked to her side to see her mom's picture on the night stand. She sighed. Not quite sure what to make of this. She felt like she wasn't where she was supposed to be.  
"Prince Yuki!" She gasped like it was the first time she had to come into contact with the Prince from her High School; Orange Top. She felt very weird at the moment, not quite sure what to make of the sudden greeting.  
"Miss Honda, are you feeling alright?" Fear was all over his face, hoping that she was just playing around with them.  
"Where am I?" She scanned the room and looked at the people in there. She turned her attention back to Yuki.  
"Don't you remember, you're here, In Shigure's house, my house?" He answered, trying to see if he was right.  
"I'm in your house!" She exclaimed. "I'm sorry." She sat up and bowed. "I'll leave as soon as possible. I don't want to burden you." She got up out of her bed and noticed she was in pajamas. She blushed. Yuki looked down at the bed and growled evilly.  
"Hatori!" He screamed, anger pulsed in his veins as he watched Hatori run into the room.  
"What's the matter is something wrong?" Thinking that someone had just died or got hurt; he sighed when he saw everyone fine.  
"How could you do this, how could you do this behind my back, our back? He ragged. Kyo looked at him, knowing what was happening to Tohru was his fault. Yuki walked up to Hatori and slammed him against the wall, Shigure walked back into the room. He quickly sighed, as he set down his cup of tea and tried to pry Yuki from Hatori.  
"Why did you take away her memories, tell me?" Hatori looked past Yuki and at Kyo; he glared at him evilly, as if to tell him to tell Yuki the truth. Kyo just huffed and turned around.  
"Don't get mad at me, it wasn't my fault." He answered calmly. "Why don't you ask Kyo what happened?"  
Yuki let Hatori go and glared at Kyo. "What did you do to her stupid cat?" Yuki was outraged and pissed. He confronted Kyo quickly, giving him the stare down with his eyes.  
Kyo looked at him evilly. "Something a smelly old rat would never do." He answered, smirking with his remark.  
"What does that mean?" He yelled. Tohru, stuck in the middle, decided that it was about time to leave the room, but not before tripping over a slipper and falling into Kyo's arms. Nothing happened. He just held her and looked at Yuki in triumph. Yuki looked at Kyo with wide eyes.  
"What did you do?" He yelled as he glared at Tohru, who now was in a state of panic and didn't move.  
Kyo did nothing as he looked at Tohru, who was absent-mindedly still in his arms listening to the conversation. "You stupid cat, what did you do to Miss Honda?" Yuki was on the edge of his seat now. He clenched his fist as he held it back, just incase he were to miss and hit Tohru.  
Tohru looked around, trying to figure out if this was a dream or not. She started to walk out of the room when Momiji entered the room, running into her. Momiji turned into a rabbit; Tohru looked at him on the floor half heartedly, nearly fainting. "Oh no, I turned the boy into a rabbit. I need a doctor, any doctor." She ran around the room turning everyone into animals, except Kyo. Yuki looked up at Kyo with evil eyes.  
"Why is it that she can hug us and make us turn, but she can't make you turn?" Shigure asked as he grabbed Hatori in his jaws and put him in a glass of water that was sitting on the desk.  
"What deal did you make with Akito, Kyo?" Hatori questioned. "You came to the Sohma House today and when you left you were nearly beaten to a blood pulp. What ever you talked to Akito about, he defiantly didn't like, but it shows how well you cleaned yourself up, so no one noticed."  
"What's going on here, animals don't talk?" She questioned herself. "Excuse me, but what's going on?"  
"I'm sorry Tohru," Shigure apologized. "But..."  
"Have we met?" She interrupted.  
"No," He lied. "My name is Shigure and I'm a dog, Yuki's a rat, Hatori is a dragon, and Momiji is a rabbit." Shigure looked up at Kyo. "And this person is Kyo, he's a cat, but we don't quite understand what's going on yet." Tohru looked at the rabbit.  
"Have you really forgotten me Tohru?" Momiji's eyes brimmed with tears.  
"Momiji," Hatori warned. "How about you two go outside while we work this out." He suggested. Tohru bowed and left the room. They made their way up to the roof and sat down, looking at the stars. Momiji was in Tohru arms as she went silent.  
"You said that I had forgotten you," she started as she looked down at the rabbit. "So we've met?"  
"Yes, but Hatori doesn't want you to know." Momiji said sadly.  
"Please I want to know what I forgot." She pleaded.  
Momiji sighed heavily. "Okay, I go to your school along with three other Sohmas'; Hatsuharu, aka Haru, Yuki, me; Momiji, and Kyo. We are all cursed by the zodiac, so when ever we're under a great deal of stress or hugged by the opposite sex, we transform into one of the twelve animals of the zodiac and the cat. But for some reason Kyo did turn when you hugged him and that might explain why you don't have your memory. It was something to do with Akito, the leader of the Sohmas'." He finished. "I didn't want you to forget your memories you had with me and Yuki and Kyo. Especially Yuki, he doesn't for sure want you to forget your guys' memories. He's really mad right now, the fact of Kyo doing something to your memory of him. The face, mostly, is that Kyo and Yuki are in love with you, but I think what ever happened will also have something to do with Kyo's love for you. Knowing that he couldn't hold you, terrifies him."  
Tohru looked back up at the sky. "So how long have I lived here?"

"About a year and a half, I think."  
"That is along time. Is there any other zodiac members that I have met?"  
"Yes, poor Kisa is going to be heart broken that you don't remember her, after all you are the one that helped her talk again and go back to school, you changed her a lot. You changed a lot of the cursed Sohmas', but the only one you didn't affect that much was Akito. He is still determined to get rid of you. He despises you with every breath in his body." He smiled at her to make sure that she was okay with what he was saying.  
"Then there is Kagura, the one that is hopelessly in love with Kyo and shows it painfully." He laughed. "Ayame, Yuki's older brother, you were the reason that they got a little closer as brothers. Hatori, you saw him down stairs, the sea horse, you helped him through the loss of his girlfriend, Kana. Hiro, you helped him become a better person to Kisa, he loves her so much, yet again you told him that one day he will become a prince and he was happy that you said that, even if he doesn't show it. And Ritsu, you helped him be himself and not hid behind anyone and that their was a point to living. See, you are very much liked by the Sohmas, but now that your memory is gone, you don't even know what you did. All you have to do is be yourself and they will never know that your memory is gone." Momiji finished. He suddenly turned back to his human form. Tohru yelled as she turned handing him her blanket. "Thank you Tohru, you are still the person I remember." He smiled.  


"You know Akito is planning something right?" Hatori said. They were all back to normal. They had been arguing the conversation for quite sometime now.  
"I don't care, it is none of you business." Kyo barked. "I took the risk, it has nothing to do with you."  
"Even so, we all care about Tohru." Shigure spoke kindly. "What you might have done is given Akito the leverage he needs."  
"What are you getting in return?" Yuki yelled.  
"The ability to...ah hell, never mind." He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed.  
"You are such a stupid creature." Yuki said softly.  
"What is that rat boy, are you picking a fight?" Kyo yelled.  
"Sad, that means she has to go through the pain of your true form again." Hatori sighed. "I know Akito plans to do something horrible."

__

_Kyo-Shut the hell up you damn rat, just because you don't get Tohru doesn't mean you have to be so jealous. Kyo smirked.  
  
Author- Now, now Yuki, I promise there will be time for your five second fame.  
  
Yuki- Fine, as long as that stupid cat doesn't get Miss Honda all to himself.  
  
Tohru- I...uh...(confused)  
  
Ten reviews and I will continue, promise. Okay, like I say in every story._  
  
** Review ONEGAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	2. Yuki's Confession

_Thank you for the sweet reviews; it made me really happy that you like it._

_-Sango  
  
Kate- thank you, I'm glade you like it.  
  
KyosKitten- good thing your lost, it what makes plots twist, fun, surprising and tear jerking. If you like this one then find my return and My betrayer one, that one is twisting.  
  
Storm Winds- Glade you are confused and yes, you are the one that noticed my booboo. I put one in every story, but not in every chapter. I was going to see how many people would've noticed it. Thank you for reading, more to come.  
  
Veronica- Hold your horses turbo, I've still got quite a while to go before I'm done, But I will update so it comes to the end.  
  
Princess of Darkness and me- Yeah, you reviewed twice, thank you. I'm glade you like it so much.  
  
NeverEndingQuest- Thank you, I really appreciate the positive feed back.  
  
Alucardgirl- thank you very sweet couple I might say. I love this coupling.  
  
Stephanie- good, I will.  
  
Sasha- don't worry it's a good thing you don't get it.  
  
Sapphire- That's the way I intended it to be; Interesting!_  
  
Chapter 2 Yuki's Confession  
  
Kyo woke up in the morning in his room. He ran down the stairs to smell the food coming from the kitchen. "What it a dream?" He questioned. He ran in the kitchen frantic. "Tohru?" She turned slowly and looked at him with happy eyes.  
"You're, uh..." She paused for a minutes, crossing her arms over her chest with the ladle in hand. "Shigure?" That's when Kyo knew it wasn't a dream.  
"No," He yelled. "My name is Kyo."  
"Yeah, that's right." She smiled as turned back to the stove. "I hope you like eggs." She said delightfully.  
"Yeah, sure, whatever." He said as he left the kitchen.  
"Momiji said that he was the one that loved me and he gave up my memory of him, so he could hold me, but why is he being so cold? Is he always like this?" She sighed.

two weeks later

Tohru walked to school with Yuki closely next to her. He held his head down low, as if he were sad. She stopped him with the back of her arm. "What's wrong Yuki?" She had come to know his name well, for he was by her side everyday since she lost her memory. He told her all the people from the zodiac again. She came to know him very well, but she couldn't help to wonder if what Kyo did made Yuki sad. She now knows that Yuki and Kyo never get along.  


"Nothing, I'm just a little tired Miss Honda." He lied as he placed a smile on his face. He felt a sudden hand on his face. He turned and saw Tohru with tears in her eyes.  
"I'm sorry to be so much trouble," she cried softly. "I didn't mean to be so much of a hassle." Yuki smiled as he placed his hand on hers.  
"You're not a hassle, I'm just glade your okay." Yuki took her hand in his and continued to walk down the street.   
Kyo looked at them talking in the street, anger boiled up with in him. He felt like he just lost her. Everything in his heart started to fall apart. He punched the stone way, making blood draw from his hand. "That damn rat," he scowled.  
  
School started and ended all the same; Tohru had talked to her two best friends who still don't know the situation about her memories. Hana and Uo never really noticed other than she had messed up on a couple obvious things.  
Tohru walked down the paved side walk, when a black car pulled up next to her. She stopped as the window rolled down. She looked inside to find a dark-purple haired man with a sudden chill about him. She backed away to get away from this person. She started running as fast as she could until she found that the car was out of sight. She heaved heavily.  
"Miss Honda," a sudden voice entered the room. "Are you alright?"  
Tohru looked up from her spot to find Yuki, "I saw a dark car, with a scary looking man inside. He looked pale and gave me the chills." Tohru explained.  
Yuki stood confused for a couple of minutes, when it hit him. It was Akito in the car. What was he planning to do? "Let go home Miss Honda." Yuki suggested.  
On there way home they stopped by a park. Tohru set in the swing's chair and moved back and forth. "Yuki," Tohru questioned.  
"Yes," He answered. He sat in the swing next to her.  
"Do you..." She paused. "What I'm meaning to say is..."  
"Miss Honda, I do," Yuki answered already knowing the question. "I love you."  
Tohru looked at him with wide eyes. 'Then why weren't you the one to do what Kyo did to me?"  
"Because of what Kyo is, I could never break the curse of my family. Kyo, he can bend the rules, a lot." He confessed.  
"I'm sorry that I..."  
"Stop it Miss Honda," He grabbed her hands in his and looked into her eyes. "You don't have to be sorry all the time. You could maybe even brag a little." He smiled. Tohru smiled as she watched him fiddle with the tips of her fingers, making a tinkling sensation throughout her body.  
Tohru closed her eyes and she felt the warmth of the sun on her face, but that's when she felt Yuki kiss her. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck, but time's too short and he turned in to a rat. She looked down at Yuki on the dirk ground on top of his clothes.  
"I'm sorry Yuki," She apologized.  
"No don't, I'm the one with the curse." Yuki said. He stood up as Tohru picked up his clothes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."   
Kyo stood on the side walk with hurt eyes, he had just seen Tohru and Yuki kiss, he was full of anger, instead of making his appearance irrelevant; he ran.   
  
Kyo sat on the roof, full of sadness and anger. He never really talked to Tohru, because he was afraid of messing up, but it looks like he messed up any way. Yuki had told Tohru his feelings for her and he had nothing; absolutely nothing. He had to show her how much he loved her and that he could give Tohru much more than Yuki ever could. His mind was set, now was the time to act, or to cower away in shame.  


The next day when Tohru was walking from school, she made sure that, that black car was no where in sight. She was on the edge it felt like, she was lucky books couldn't die, because she was squeezing her books so hard, they started to bend. In the dark shadows of an alley way ahead of her was a visitor.  
Tohru past the alley way, but that's when the visitor grabbed her around the waist and covered her mouth. Tohru tried to scream, but her voice was muffled. She was dragged into the darkness, until the black car from yesterday pulled up on the curb. They popped the trunk and threw her inside.  
Tohru's eyes were sore from crying; her hands and feet had been tied and her mouth taped. She closed her eyes hoping this was all a dream.

_Thank you for all the lovely reivews, this time, I want 25 reivews for me to continue. Okay, -_


	3. Akito's Mistake and Kyo's Confession

_I'm not being picky; I was just guessing a review number. In this chapter Akito might by a little OOC okay, so don't flame me. Enjoy...  
  
Princess of Darkness and me- if he told her and then erased her memories, then she would forget, I don't get what you are telling me. Thank you for the review.  
  
Riversong- I haven't even got started, just you wait and see.  
  
Tina- thank you, I will.  
  
Nikshi- I know, I know, but don't flame me, I wanted ten reviews and I had fourteen at the time, so I just upped the quota that would get me ten reviews. Don't get mad and I'm typing this chapter before I go to school, you happy?  
  
Onigiri714- Will do so, thank you for reviewing.  
  
Shapphire- I know, it just puts you on the edge though, right? -  
  
HelloKat- Don't worry, I'm fans of both Yuki and Kyo with Tohru, so I had to give Kyo is five minutes of fame.  
  
Gabichicaloca- nice name, can't pronounce it though. Thank you I thought I was moving too fast.  
  
Kyoskittin- I was just going see how many people would review just because I asked for so many, just to continue. Here's my secret; ready? I CAN"T TELL YOU! HEHEH. Just kidding, just kidding, okay leave a suspenseful ending and they will die to know what happens, so when they read that so many reviews are need for me to continue, they will defiantly review. See, see?  
_  
**Chapter 3 Akito's Mistake and Kyo's Confession**  
  
Tohru was thrown in a cold dark room, that some how felt very familiar. A white bird was on the index finger of the man she saw in the black car last time. She sat there, shivering in fear, hoping that someone will find her.  
"So, Miss Tohru Honda, do you really not remember who I am?" He questioned as the bird balanced itself on his finger. He looked at the bird and slowly turned his head toward Tohru.  
Afraid to answer, Tohru just sat there; trembling.  
  
Kyo sat in the living room watching the television, trying to take his mind off of what he saw. The door to the room suddenly slammed open. Kyo turned to find Yuki, out of breath. "Miss Honda, she's gone, I can't find her any where." A sudden grip of fear jerked on Kyo's heart. He jumped up and ran out of the house, leaving Yuki alone.  
Tohru fell cold on the floor of the wooden dojo. She was pulled quickly up by the end of her hair. She grunted in pain. When he had asked her if she knew him, Tohru didn't answer, she just stood there. He walked up to her calmly and then suddenly grabbed her by her hair and threw her across the room.  
Tohru cried as she was dragged to her knees. She looked down as he cursed at her.  
"You stupid girl," He yelled. "How could you possibly think that just because you are friends with everyone in the Sohma Family, that I would let you go." He slapped her across the face, making her fall to the floor again. Tohru just lay there; sobbing.  
  
Kyo looked at the park, nothing. He made his way to her mother's grave, nothing. He went to Orange Top, nothing. He stopped to think. He slammed his fist on the stone bench. "Where could she be?" He growled as he looked up at the sky. His memory flowed back to when he went to Akito for help.  
_Flash Back_  
_ It was cold and dark as he walked through the halls of the Sohma Dojo. He turned and faced the door that separated him and Akito. Kyo took a deep breath and slid the door open. Akito was lying on his side looking outside.  
"What do you want?" His voice questioned, without looking.  
"I haven't come to listen to your mind games. I came to tell you," He was shortly cut off when Akito got up from his spot and walked over to him. His face was blank and unreadable. "That I wish to lift my curse, so that I can hold Tohru."  
Akito looked at him, then suddenly punching him across the face. "There is no way that you can be with her. She doesn't belong in this family. She is just another outsider." He cringed his teeth._  
_End of Flash Back  
_ It then hit Kyo that Tohru could be at the Sohma House. He took off running hoping that what Akito said wasn't true, that he wasn't going to kill her if he had the chance.  
_Flash Back_  
_ Kyo's face was battered; blood ran freely down the corner of his mouth. His cheek was red from being punched. He stood on his two feet staring at Akito with angered eyes. Akito smiled as he sat down. He then realized that he could use their emotions to get Tohru to him. "I will let you do as you wish, but there is a consequence." He looked at the ground, not sure that telling him a secret he didn't even know he had was such a good idea. "In you lips holds the power the change the person you kiss immune to turning you into your zodiac."  
Kyo was shocked. He stood emotionless as he glared at Akito. This secret that he never knew, was it true? "Why didn't you tell me this before?" He growled with clenched fists.  
"Because of this reason..." he replied. "...that you would use it to your advantage."  
"Fine," He huffed as he walked toward the door. "If that is all I have to do, then my work here is done." He slid the door open, but not before he heard Akito.  
"Beware, this comes with a consequence..." Kyo turned and looked at Akito. "Whom ever you kiss, will lose their memories of the Sohma family." Akito smiled behind his strained face.  
Kyo was surprised, now he had to conflict a new emotion. Was he able to actually do that to Tohru? Would he actually erase all her memories of them together? He turned and walked out the door.  
Akito smiled, "Foolish cat, you'll regret ever coming to me." The bird entered the room and landed on Akito's finger._  
_End of Flash Back_  
Tohru stared at Akito as he hovered over her. "You don't know Kyo until you see him for his true self." Tohru looked at Akito with curious eyes. She didn't quite understand his phrase. "He'll come for you, like I planned." He smiled as he grabbed her arms and lifted them over her head; restraining her ability to move against him.  
Tohru's heart quickened as she felt Akito's body slid across hers. "In the mean time, I'll make you regret ever having anything to do with the Sohmas." He kissed down her neck.  
"No, don't!" Tohru screamed loudly. "Get off of me."  
"So Miss Tohru Honda, do you like the Sohmas so much now?" he laughed evilly under his breath as he started to undo her shirt. Tohru struggled against his body weight and the one hand that pinned her arms down. Tohru started to cry silently, but then the sobs became louder, until she couldn't hold it back any more.  
  
Kyo approached the Sohma House entrance at a sprinting pace, when he heard a sudden scream. "Tohru," He exclaimed. "Hold on I'm coming." He jumped over the entrance and ran down the hall way toward Akito's room. He heard his name being screamed into the air just once, until another scream followed. He slammed the door open to find Tohru's shirt undone, with Akito on top of her. Kyo ran and kicked Akito off, making him slam into the wall.  
Tohru got up and ran into Kyo's arms. Kyo wrapped one arm around her waist and looked at Akito. He turned his attention down at Tohru. "Are you alright?" She didn't answer; her voice was swallowed in tears.  
"I thought that he was going to..." She wrapped her arms around him and cried on his chest. He ran his free hand threw her hair, trying to calm her down.  
Akito started laughing. "That is just the sweetest thing." He stood up and fixed his kimono. "You're making a big mistake Kyo."  
"No, Akito, you're the one who just made the big mistake." He warned as he took his shirt and put it one Tohru. "Wait here, I'll be back." He wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her lips softly as he walked toward Akito.  
Akito stared at him and then threw a punch at his, face Kyo dodged it by moving backward. He responded with backward kick, but Akito grabbed it and twisted it; making Kyo fall to the ground. He lifted his leg to kick Kyo, but Kyo kicked his other leg out from underneath him. Akito got up quickly and started to circle with Kyo, making sure eye contact wasn't broken. Kyo jumped forward throwing punches at Akito, but he just blocked them with the front of his arm. Akito punched Kyo in the stomach, knocking him to the ground. Kyo coughed as he stood back on his knees, but Akito got to him before he stood up. Akito kicked Kyo's stomach repeatedly; making him roll. Kyo lay on the ground gasping for air. Akito turned and looked at Tohru.  
"You need to know who he really is." Akito looked at Kyo on the ground and kicked his wrist out that had his beads on. "Isn't that right Kyo, you haven't showed her your true self yet, huh?" Kyo looked at Akito with wide eyes as he started to pull his wrist away, but Akito stepped on his arm, making Kyo grunt out in pain. He grabbed the beads on his wrist, but just before he pulled them off he said, "He's not the person he says he is. He is very evil, like his spirit. Miss Tohru Honda, witness Kyo's true form." Akito ripped the beads off of Kyo wrist and threw them at Tohru.  
Tohru caught the beads and looked at them. She turned her attention back at Kyo. "No," Kyo yelled as his voice deepened. "Tohru, look away." He felt his back burst. Tohru watched with a horrific look. "Don't look at me." His arms widened along with his hands; as his skin turned a light brown color. His eyes grew and his face reshaped itself. As his body was finally transformed, he looked at Tohru, who looked at him with frightened eyes.  
"Kyo," She questioned. "Is that you?" She approached him, but he backed away. Kyo's fear of loosing Tohru was very great right now. Her tears that she cried for him to come now had become the tears of fright. Akito laughed evilly.  
"Look at him, he smells like something rotting." He put his hand over his nose. "It's the cat's evil spirit."  
Tohru approached him, but Kyo wanted to run, but the last time he did that it only caused Tohru worry and even more sadness. She looked at him as she glided her finger along his ghastly jaw. "Kyo, why," She started to cry again, which made Kyo edgy. "Why did you hide it from me?" She walked up to him and hugged his slender body. "You shouldn't have to fear what I will think of you. I will always see you as you; the person that I've known for so long. I'll admit I'm terrified, but I trust that you will not hurt me, because," She paused as she looked up into his cold eyes. "I know that you love me." Kyo's eyes widened as his form disappeared into his human form. Tohru ran her finger's threw his hair and down his jaw.  
"You stupid, stupid girl," Akito walked up to her and glared at her evilly, but Kyo stepped in the way. "Kyo, you wouldn't dare." Kyo stared at him in the face, just before he threw him to the ground with a glass shattering punch.  
"I would," He huffed and walked with Tohru out of the room.  
But not before they heard, "You'll regret ever having anything to do with the Sohmas, Miss Tohru Honda." He yelled, then there was shattering glass.

_Good, bad, tell me! I wan't to know. Ten reviews and I'll continue. I see what you guys thought I said. When I said I want twentyfive reviews, I ment that when my little review county thingy said I had twenty five reviews I will continue. Honestly it was only like ten reivews I wanted. So if you miss understood me. I didn't mean to make it would like I was asking for one fourth of a hunder reivews. Okay, okay...cleared up. If you understand, tell me in a reivew, kk?_

_-Sango_


	4. Love and Passion

_I don't want to get hurt for writing this chapter, it is just what will make the story all the more interesting. _

_-Sango_

_Riversong- you're just going to have to read and find out now, huh? -;_

_Kyoskitten- hey that's a good Idea, I might use it in the story. Thank you._

_phinixofthezodiac- thank you for reviewing, hope you like chappie. _

_Princess of Darkness and me- I don't know that's for you to decide, I hope you like the chapter._

_HelloKat- so very true about the whole shirt issue._

_NeverEndingQuest- Don't worry my compter got it too, and yes, I'm so very known for fluffy stuffy._

_Nikshi- You found my bobbo, thanks I didn't realize what she said in one of the episodes until you told me that. Now i understand, thanks._

_sapphire- Yep, it just shows how much Kyo love Tohru. sappy_

**Chapter 4 Love and Passion**  
  
Tohru was shaking, as Kyo carried her home in his arms. She was so afraid right now as she shivered. It was raining, so she and Kyo were soaked to the bone. She looked at Kyo, he seemed to be exhausted. "Just a little bit further." Kyo said his voice trailed with a long dragging sound.  
  
Kyo set her down on her bed as he sighed. "You need to take your clothes off, or you'll catch a cold." He turned toward the door, but that when something flopped against the floor. Kyo came back in quickly, to find Tohru had past out on the floor. He felt her head, she had a fever. "Damnit," He raged. "You did it again."  
"No," Her voice said as her head ached. "You don't have to worry about me, I'm fine." She tried to smile, but she couldn't. She felt his hands go on her shirt and lift it up.  
"You're taking your damn clothes off right now." Then he stopped when he realized what he was doing. He quickly pulled the shirt back down and looked at her. "I'm sorry," He said as he realized that might have made her remember what Akito did to her.  
Tohru looked at him with wide eyes as she blushed. "No," She started. "It's alright, I know your intensions." She got off the bed and walked over to Kyo, who was facing the opposite direction. "You're soaked to," She said as she grabbed a towel. She slowly dried his arms. Kyo stood up with Tohru, who was still trying to dry him off. She slid the towel down his chest and then blushed when she realized what she was doing. She looked up into his eyes.  
Kyo returned the same glare. Kyo didn't lose the connection as he raised her arms in the air and took the shirt off. He threw his shirt on the floor and just slid her shirt off. She blushed as she placed her hands on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and raised her chin; kissing her deeply. She returned it as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Yuki sat down stairs watching TV with Shigure. "You shouldn't be mad you know." Shigure said. "She has chosen, you can't change her mind."  
"That stupid cat has done nothing for Miss Honda all this time since she lost her memories, and then she chooses him." He slammed his fist on the table in anger.  
"Yuki," Shigure said as he sat next to him. "It's called love. You should be happy for Tohru."  
Yuki looked out side. "As long as she's happy, I'm fine." He stood up and left the room. Shigure sighed as he looked at the stairs.  
  
Kyo stopped when a sudden cry filled the air. He looked down at Tohru with sad eyes as he stroked her cheek. "Are you all right Tohru?" He questioned as he wiped the tears from her eyes. She roughly bit her lip as she nodded with closed eyes. "I won't continue if you..." That when Tohru kissed him roughly.  
Kyo continued, when he felt Tohru's arms loosen and fall to the bed. He looked at her as she bit her lip and closed her eyes. Her hand was squeezing the pillow tightly in the palm of her hands. He quickly replaced the pillow with his hand. He didn't know what to do, or how she felt. But he felt guilty; he knew by the way she was squeezing his hand that she was in deep pain.  
  
Shigure knew when he heard her cry, that Kyo had done it. He had cause Tohru the worst pain in the world for girl to feel in love. He smiled; he knew then that they would be inseparable.  
  
Yuki heard the distant cry from his 'Secret Base', and he knew that Tohru had made up her mind permanently. He was happy and he made up his mind as well, he will always be there for her, no matter what the consequences were.  
  
After it was all done, Tohru laid in bed, with Kyo's arms wrapped tightly around her, trying to ease the pain of her crying. He folded her hand with his and let her let out all the pain as she squeezed it tightly.  
Kyo looked at Tohru as her tears finally stopped. He looked at her with knowing eyes and said, "I'm sorry," Tohru looked at him with wide eyes.  
"No don't be," She smiled as she turned and faced him. "It has to happen for everyone." She kissed him and placed her hands on his chest. "I love you..." she sighed. "...Kyo."  
Kyo slid his hand down her back and said: "I love you too Tohru."  
_Morning_  
A slight knock came to the door; Kyo's eyes lazily opened as he got out of bed and put his boxers on. He opened the door and saw Shigure there. "What," He asked rudely.  
"Akito is here," Kyo looked at him with wide eyes.  
Kyo went back into the room and grabbed his clothes. He put his pants on and looked at him. "Let's go,"  
Kyo put his shirt on, but Shigure stopped him from going. "Don't you want to wake her; she might be good to have with you?" Shigure suggested.  
Kyo looked at Tohru sleeping in the early morning rays and smiled. "Not for the world." He replied.  
  
Kyo walked out side to find Hatori standing next to Akito. Akito was calm as usual, but he was not to be under estimated. "What the hell do you want Akito?" Kyo yelled, with a fisted fist behind his back.  
Akito smiled as he looked at Kyo. "Miss Tohru Honda," He replied.  
"Not a chance in hell you bloody son of a bitch." He pulled out his fist and shook it at him furiously. "Kyo, if you don't let him have Tohru, I will have to erase every one of her memories." Hatori said with a regretful tone. Kyo looked at him with unbelieving eyes. He didn't want Tohru's memories be erased of last night. Hatori looked at Kyo and told him to come into the house to get her.  
As the entered the door, Kyo slammed it shut and pinned Hatori up against the wall. "I will not let the family that has been pitted against me, take everything I ever wanted it my life away." Hatori looked at him.  
Hatori looked at Kyo with the same eyes that Akito looked at him when he said the very same thing. "I have no intention of erasing Tohru's memories, but Akito wants Tohru for himself, only to make you regret ever coming to get her last night." He said smoothly.  
"What do I have to do to not let this happen?" Kyo questioned. Hatori looked at him with eyes unveiling.  
"I do not know Kyo, only that you have to prove that Tohru is not what you care most about in your life." Kyo looked at him with unbelieving eyes.  
"I can't do that," He yelled.  
"You have to," Hatori yelled back.  
"I rather kill my self." Kyo exclaimed as tears came to the edge of his eyes. His voice started to croak.  
"If you do not show that she is not the most important thing in your life, she will surly die at the hands of Akito's jealousy."  
"Akito will never lay his hands on Tohru again,"  
"Then do this, hurt her to save her."  
Kyo looked down at the ground, knowing what he will do, will surely kill him. "I can't hurt her again, not again," He confessed as he mouth ran away with him. "Not after last night." Hatori looked at him with wide eyes.  
"If you don't," He started again. "All will be lost."  
Kyo looked inside his heart. "Do this for her, to save her from death. Make her believe that you don't love her." Hatori continued.  
Kyo looked him in the eye and said, "I will be down in just a minute, give just a couple of minutes alone with her." Hatori nodded, as he watched Kyo walk up the stairs.  
  
Kyo looked at Tohru in the sun and smiled threw a sad complexion. He moved a strand of hair from her face and looked at her slightly parted lips. "Tohru no matter what I do or say after this moment, I still love you." He wiped his eyes as he straitened his face into an angered complexion. He breathed in deep then he grabbed her wrist and threw her out of bed. Tohru's eyes opened as she tried to push aside the pain of her body being abused.  
"Get dressed," Kyo ordered as he played his role. "Now, don't make do it for you."  
Tohru looked at Kyo with wide eyes, not saying a word she got herself dressed in her clothes. After she was done she stood up and looked at his eyes. "What's wrong Kyo, why are you doing this...?" She was cut of by a sudden smack across the face. He smiled evilly as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her down the stairs.  
He walked out side and threw her down in front of Akito. She grunted in pain as Akito picked her up. Shigure looked at Kyo with wide eyes as he filled with a deep hatred. Yuki looked at Tohru with sad eyes, but he knew that something was wrong with Kyo, he knew him well enough, to know that he wouldn't do such a thing to Tohru.  
Tohru looked at Akito with frightened eyes, when she turned back to Kyo. His eyes were a cold grey stone. Kagura came from down the street and ran into Kyo's arms. "Kyo," she said excitedly. "I've missed you my love." Kyo knew he had to show Akito that Tohru meant nothing to him. He kissed Kagura swiftly on the lips. She looked at wide eyes then melted in his arms and kissed back.  
Tohru looked at Kagura and Kyo with wide eyes as her eyes filled with tears and her heart broke in two. Hatori saw the sadness that what Kyo did, made her believe that he didn't love her.

__

_Did you like it. I know it's kinda dramatic, but it will make the story very good, I promise that there is still much to do. Ten reviews, and I will continue._

_-Sango_


	5. The Rescue

_This chapter will have you on the edge, my friends. You will surely want to know what happens. Read and reivew. Ten as usual, sorry about he long wait. I know there are more than ten, but I reinjured my knee last monday and I might have to have surgery, I went in for a MRI last thursday and I had finals all last week. So I have been very buisy, no offense to those waiting for the next chapter._

_alucardgirl: So very true, I'm good at mushy stuff and tear jerkers._

_Princess of Darkness and me: Well I hope you liked it any way._

_Riversong: Kyo's going to fix it all right. Read and find out._

_Elle Morgan: I know, I wasn't sure that should've happened, but now it makes the story interesting._

_dragondolphin1990: There was mean other ways, but this one will make the story even better._

_Kyoskitten: Thank you for always reviews Kyoskiten. _

_Ami-Hime: Okay, I did as you asked. Read and review, I hope you like._

_Nikshi: I did, except for, just read and find out, okay._

_Storm Winds: You always find my booboos, I didn't edit this one too well, tell me if you find any. Thankx and enjoy._

_-: Weird name my friend, but okay, thankx._

_Joflower: I know, no matter how many times I reread it, It will always have typos._

_Ralinde: Thankyou and I did what you asked._

__

Chapter 5 The Rescue  
  
Hatori took Tohru into the car, as Akito stared at Kyo, who was glaring back as well. "So Kyo," Akito started. "You have just given up on her?" Kyo smirked.  
"That's funny Akito," he started to laugh. "Don't make me laugh; she was just my toy for playing with. I have never felt any emotions for her in any way." He looked at Kagura and smiled.  
Akito looked at him and scowled. He knew then that his plan wasn't going to work. He couldn't stand how he was being manipulated like that. He shut the door to the car and drove off. Kyo waited for the car to be out of view before falling to his knees in tears. He covered his face in the palms of his hands and cried. He couldn't believe he just did that to her. He couldn't believe that he had just hurt her like that.  
Kagura put her hand on his shoulder, but only to have it roughly removed. She was now lost in what was going on. Shigure led her inside; leaving Yuki and Kyo alone.  
"Why'd you do it, you stupid cat?" Yuki said was a restricted tone.  
"I did it because I loved her." He replied.  
"But you just..."  
"I know what I just did; it was so that Akito would think that I don't care about her so he wouldn't do anything to her. Hatori said that Akito was going to kill Tohru if I didn't prove I didn't love her." Yuki stood on the ground with wide eyes. "I had to do it, if I didn't she would have surely died."  
Yuki was going to say something, but Kyo just started to cry again as placed his forehead on the dirt. Yuki sighed and left Kyo alone. The sun was covered up by dark clouds and rain started to pour from the sky as Kyo's energy gave way and he passed out.

  
Tohru was led into the Sohma house once again. She was terrified as she shivered when she was next to Akito. Her heart was deeply wounded and she wanted to cry, but she held it in. She said to her self that she wouldn't cry until she was alone. She brought her gloomy face up to Hatori's. He smiled at her in a sad sort of way. She didn't respond in type of emotion; only looking back at the ground they were walking on. How could this be? Was what she was thinking. She was thinking that after last night, she and Kyo could live together, but now it felt in her heart that she was used as a toy. Even Kyo said so himself, that she was just a toy.  
Even if that was true, she didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to lose him, but there was nothing she could do. She wished and prayed with all her heart to have her memories returned to her. Akito left to his room, but he never talked to Tohru. He seemed mad enough. Tohru followed Hatori into his room and sat down when she was instructed to do so.  
Hatori sat in his chair and looked at Tohru, who was looking outside into the forest scenery. Her face was sad and pale. Tears came strolling down her cheek without a sound. The secret sound of her soul wanted to scream out all the pain she was feeling inside.

  
Days went by as Tohru slowly lost touch with the reality to talk; when three mouths rolled by she had lost her heart to the darkness that consumed it.  
Akito summoned her to him; she did not decline, only answering with the nod of her head. It was quite and she didn't know what to do. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her cheek.  
"I know how you've been hurt," He started as he got closer. She looked at him with uncaring eyes. "I would like to show you true love." Some how she didn't know how to process it; Akito the other night he tried to rape her, but now he wanted a good time? He kissed her lips, she did not refuse, and she didn't want to be alone any more. She didn't want her heart to ache as much as it did. She felt her hands starting to run through his hair, but then she remembered what he had done to her last time. She pulled away quickly. She stood up and bowed as she left the room.

  
Hatori saw Tohru enter the room and sit down on the ledge quickly. He got up from his chair and sat next to her. "What happened Tohru?" He noticed that she was crying. He wrapped one arm around her, only for it to be roughly shoved off.  
Tohru had not spoken, her words continued to be swallowed in fear and sadness. One words seemed to come out of her mouth be for she went back into her deep silence. 'Kyo'  
Hatori knew then that nothing was going to bring her back other than the love that she felt for Kyo. Hatori knew what he had to do then, but it was risking his life for two of his friends love for each other.  
Tohru passed out cold on the ground.

  
"Tohru," Tohru heard Hatori speak. She opened her eyes and saw Hatori.  
"Yes," She replied.  
"Have you been throwing up lately?"  
Tohru looked to the bed and nodded.  
"Tohru, I think you are pregnant." She looked at him with wide eyes. "It's Kyo's isn't it?"  
Tohru nodded. "Have you told him yet?" She yelled.  
"No, why?"  
"I don't want him to know that when he toyed around with me that one night, that he got me pregnant, it was just make him so very mad. Promise me you won't tell him, Hatori."  
Hatori looked into her pleading eyes and nodded. "I promise."   
Kyo just wanted to die, as he sat on the roof staring into the sky. Remembering when he had thrown Tohru out of bed. He shook his head as he started crying silently. Tears flowed from his eyes. He slammed his other fist down on the ground as he shook his head with closed eyes. "How could I do that to her?" He yelled.  
He noticed Hatori entering the front yard. He looked at him and pushed it aside. "Kyo," Hatori shouted. "Come down here." Kyo wasn't sure; he really didn't want to talk to the man who made him do that to Tohru.  
He jumped from the roof and jumped next to Hatori, giving him and evil glare. "Get out," He growled from deep in his throat.  
"Now listen Kyo,"  
"I told you to get out you egocentric bastard!" He yelled get up into Hatori's face.  
"Tohru's in trouble," He admitted, sending Kyo into shock.  
"What's wrong with her is she hurt," He started. "Did Akito...?"  
"No, calm down," he placed his hands on his shoulders. "She's dying slowly without you Kyo. She's suffering from a deathly depression."  
He looked down at the ground. "How could I face her," He paused. "After what I did, how could she ever forgive me?"  
"She'll forgive you because she loves you." Kyo looked at him with his eyes, knowing that he was right. "This is what's going to happen." Hatori said as he told Kyo the plan.

  
Akito sat in his room with no sound coming from him. 'Why would Kyo do that to someone he loves? Does he really think that someone like her is just a toy to be used?' Akito thought. 'That stupid girl doesn't know what she's getting herself into, but when I kissed her, I felt sudden warmth that I have never felt before.' He sat up and looked at the bird on his finger and looked back up at the sky. 'She makes me want to be someone better than I am, but after what I did to her, how could she see more than what I am; a monster who is cursed?'  
He stood up and walked into the backyard to his room and looked in the pond at the goldfish swimming around. 'I feel like I have caused her pain of the world on her shoulders. She cried, when I tried to...' Akito grabbed his head and yelled out in pain.

  
Tohru heard a sudden cry from Akito's room. She was going to help, but hesitated to go inside. Her head told her to go in, but her heart told her not to. She ignored her heart and walked in, she gasped to find Akito outside on the ground crying in pain. She put her arm over his back and looked down into his face. He was grunting in pain.  
"Akito," She questioned as she removed his hand from his face. "What's wrong?"  
Akito stopped and looked up at Tohru with wide eyes. 'After all the pain I have caused her, she still helps me. What kind of person would ever help someone who hurt them?' He thought as he looked into her saddened complication.  
"Miss Tohru Honda," He gasped, he sat up and looked at the sky. "I'm sorry, that I never understood what you meant by..."  
"Shhh," She placed her finger over his lips. "I know." She smiled and that's when she felt her heart tell her to leave. "I must leave now." She turned, but he grasped her hand. She jumped and her heart pumped faster. She slipped it out of his grasp and ran out of the room.  
Akito saw her leave; that's when he knew that she was still terrified of him. He was now determined to make her his. No matter what the cost.   
Tohru gripped her shirt by the heart and breathed heavily. She staggered, when the ground pulled her body toward it. She placed her hand on the wall. She made it into Hatori's office, before darkness consumed her and she fell limp on the ground.

  
Hatori entered his office; he dropped his brief case and ran over to Tohru. He felt her head, she didn't have a fever. She was in black sleep; it was a form of depression. He placed her in his bed, in the other room. He placed a cold wash cloth on her head. "It may be too late." He sighed as he sat next to her an old wood chair. He nervously checked his watch; it was eight o'clock pm. "It's time." He left the room.  
Hatori entered Akito's room; he was puzzled by the way he looked. He was smiling with a red rose in his finger tips.  
"Hatori," He started with a happy tone in his voice. "Is this what it felt like for you and Kana?" Hatori gasped at his comment.  
"Akito, what are you talking about?"  
"I'm asking, did your heart beat in this way when you had Kana."  
Hatori was speechless. "I'm in love with Tohru, Hatori?" Hatori's eyes went wide.

  
Kyo entered Hatori office slowly. He looked around to make sure no one was around. He entered his room, to find Tohru asleep in the bed. He ran over and felt her head, he was studded that she wasn't sick with a fever. He said her name softly and her eyes opened.  
"Kyo," She questioned slowly. Her eyes opened wider and she gasped. "KYO!" She jumped into his arms, but slowly retreated. "Why did you," her eyes started to water. "Throw me out like that to Akito?" She covered her face in her hands.  
Kyo looked at her as tears came to his eyes as well. He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, but if I hadn't Akito would've killed you because I love you." His voice croaked. "I didn't want to, oh god, I didn't want to do it, I would have rather died than have done that too you." He lifted her chin with his finger and looked into her eyes. He kissed her and said he loved her. She smiled and kissed back.  
Tohru gasped as she saw Akito gasping and his face angered. He clenched his fist and looked at them. He picked up the glass cup and threw it at Kyo; it missed and hit the wall. Kyo turned and looked at him. "What," He growled. "What do you want?" He knew he could no longer convince Akito that he didn't love Tohru.  
Akito picked up the knife on the table and slid it under the sleeve of his kimono. Kyo got up and walked up to Akito. Akito punched him across the face and then shoved the knife up into his rib cage, making Kyo grunt out in pain as he fell to the ground. Kyo stood back up as he pulled out the knife and threw it on the ground. He turned and spit the blood from his mouth, but he turned so that Tohru wouldn't see it. He walked over to Tohru and picked her up. He spit down at Akito's feet and left.  
"You're not going to live long Kyo Sohma." Akito yelled out loud. Hatori entered the room just as he saw Akito stab Kyo. He knew then he had to get to Shigure's house. He quietly took his medicine bag and left.   
Kyo jumped into the forest, but he fell to the ground gasping for air, a mile from Shigure's house. Tohru looked at him with worried eyes as she searched his body for the source of his pain. She started to cry as she saw the blood come from his mouth. "Kyo, what's wrong?"  
She searched his body, until her hand was the color of blood red. She gasped as the tears fell like the ran falling from the sky. Her hair was soaked and cloths damp. She looked around her and yelled for help. She looked back down at Kyo. "Why did you have to come?" she cried as she placed her hand on his face. His breathing was slow and shallow.  
"Because I love you," He smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry for hurting you." He coughed. She kissed him slowly as she tasted the blood in her mouth that gripped his very life. She saw headlights come from the forest. She stood up and yelled, waving her hands in the air.  
It was Hatori, he ran out of the car, picking Kyo up and putting him the back seat. Tohru held his hand and ran her fingers threw his hair. His head rested in her lap. 'You will make it Kyo, I promise, now we have a family coming.' She smiled.

_No flames and no cridicts. Tell me if you like it. "Will Kyo live or die?" hhehe, you hate me, I know it._

_-Sango_


	6. Elliot

_Thank you for all the reviews. Obviously you haven't read a story with twists to it. Keep reading to find out what really happened to Kyo. You'll hate me._

_Joflower: Hope is a evil word._

_Kerri: Hey, hey, hey, I didn't hurt Kyo; Akito did. lol_

_Iloveshigurethedog: Yes, I've seen the end a couple hundred times, but that talk with Akito doesn't make him any more or less evil than he was. That's funny way to put it, true a cat has nine lives._

_Princess of Darkness and me: Don't worry, I won't hold it against you. There are a few that won't admitt it, but they want Kyo to die to. They just want a twisted story and they want to know what will happen to Tohru if Kyo is no longer around. It's okay, complements._

_Kyoskitten: If you have any time, give me the definetion of Angsty? I'm confused, I think I know what you mean but I still would like to fully understand it._

_Shippo09113: thanks, I'm glade you do._

_Riversong: I would do that too if I didn't wright the story. lol_

_Ami-hime: Okay, the time has come for you to find out what happens to Kyo and what Akito will do. On that last part, you won't find out until the next chappie, sorry._

_lynsey: Hey, just think what will happen if he doesn't. Doesn't that get you mind pounding?_

_okay enough of my babbling, onto the story._

_-Sango_

__

Chapter 6 Elliot  
  
As hope clung to her heart and fear drug her mind into the ground. She watched Kyo in her lap as he lay restless. His hand in hers was beginning to become a lot weaker in his grasp. Kyo's eyes opened slowly as he placed his bloody hand on her face. Tohru gasped at the sudden touch. She looked down and greeted him with a warm smile.  
"I'm sorry," He started, but he was stopped by Tohru's kiss. She felt his kiss respond. She smiled slowly as tears fell slowly from her eyes. Kyo stopped and saw the tears. He quickly wiped them away with his finger.  
"Don't leave me," She sighed as he voice quivered.  
Kyo kissed her to assure her that he wasn't planning on going any where, but when he kissed her, Tohru tasted the sudden overwhelming taste of warm blood. Kyo looked at her as blood escaped his mouth and he fell limp. Tohru started to cry loudly. Hatori stopped the car in front of Shigure's house. He jumped out of the car and opened the door to the back. He searched for a pulse.  
"Tohru, he's fine, but his pulse is fading," He looked at her. "But we must get him into the house."

1 hour later  
Tohru lay in her room in the bed crying as she waited for Hatori to tell her the news. She decided that she needed to eat something, if she wanted to have enough strength to stay awake. She wondered down to the kitchen. She put some rice in the rice cooker. She stared outside as she waited for the rice to get done. She then remembered something unfamiliar to her. She was at school, Kyo was on the roof; covered in cats. She was talking to him, she thought hard, but no matter how long she thought about it, she couldn't remember ever doing that though. She jumped when the rice cooker beeped. She walked over to the rice cooker and quickly made herself three rice balls. She then heard Kyo's voice in his head about a plum being stuck to her back. She stopped before she took a bite. She shrugged and ate the rice balls.  
Hatori entered the kitchen with saddened eyes. "Tohru, I..." he paused as he looked at her. He threw the beads at her. Tohru caught the beads and looked at them with wide eyes. "Kyo, he's..." Tohru ran out of the room before he could finish his sentence. She grabbed her coat and shoes as she ran out the door. She ran into the forest, knowing that Kyo was dead. She didn't want to hear Hatori finish the sentence. She ran until she made it to the road that connected to the Sohma Forest. She cried as she ran down the street to the local subway station. She sat down, she wanted to go to Kyoko, but she then thought that wasn't far enough to go.  
She walked to the bus stop and waited for the bus. She thought where she could go so that she would never have to see the Sohma family again. She couldn't face them after what happened to Kyo. She blamed her self; she thought that if she had never met the Sohmas, Kyo would still be alive.  
The large bus stopped slowly as Tohru approached the doors. She stepped up the steps and placed her money in the driver's hand. The driver looked at her with sad eyes; she was an old bitter lady. "Where you heading?" She croaked.  
Tohru looked up and smiled. "The airport, please." She finished. She walked down the walkway to a barren seat. She sat down, close to the window and watched the bus pull out of the lane and head for the airport. She cried her heart out; the people around her pitied her. They felt a sudden sadness, they knew that some how she was leaving this place for a good cause. The people as the got off left her money in the seat. She looked down and said that she couldn't take it, the people just kept walking. She took the money and gasped at how much that these people were giving her. Her stop was next. She picked up her jacket and the purse she had grabbed with her coat as she ran out of the house. She saw that she had all her important things with her; her credit cards, green card and drivers' license.  
She walked past the driver, who stopped her and gave her fifty dollars. "This is for you to start a new life." Tohru didn't know what to do, she motioned for her to keep the money, but the bus driver didn't look back at her. She didn't know how well people in the world understood others so well without even knowing them.  
She said thank you and got off. The bus reared away as Tohru approached the giant building. She walked in, only to be roughly pushed down by a large bulk man. He grunted at her and told her to watch where she was going. Then there was a boy not much older than her, who told the man off, saying that was not nice to do to a lady. The man grunted again and left.  
"You didn't have to do that," Tohru said as she started to walk away. "But thank you any way."  
"Hey, wait," He said as he walked in front of her. He was in some blue shorts and a Hawaiian shirt. His glasses were on his head; they were holding back his long blond bangs from his face. He was also wearing some black flip-flops. "Where are you going?"  
"California," Tohru made up quickly as she tried to walk away again, but he came in front of her again.  
"What's the hurry?" His questioned made him regret asking it. Tohru's eyes went red and tears started to form as she placed her hands on her stomach and ran off. He was left speechless as he watched her run away.  
Tohru stood on the escalator, waiting to reach the top. She slowly walked off and approached the lady at the counter. "One ticket to San Francisco, California," Tohru asked.  
"That will be one-hundred and twenty one dollars please." Tohru looked at the lady with wide eyes.  
"But I don't have enough money." Tohru looked at the ground.  
"I'll pay for that," Tohru turned around to find the blond boy she met down stairs in front of her.  
"Oh, no I couldn't possibly," She started.  
"No, it's my apology and gift for making you cry." He smiled at her. "Could you make that first class too?" He questioned the lady. She nodded and saw the price was going to be three hundred and seventy-seven dollars. Tohru was about to stop him, when he handed her the ticket. "Go on, enjoy your flight. By the way my name is Elliot." He held his hand out. Tohru looked at him and shook his hand. "My name is Tohru." She replied.  
"Come, I'll take you to your plane, you look like you've never traveled before." He looked around her. "Don't you have any luggage?" Tohru shook her head.  
"Only this," She said as she held up the purse.  
"Are you on your own?" He questioned.  
Tohru nodded. "Yes, I don't have any family or friends." She lied, but he believed her.  
"You don't have any clothes or money?" Tohru looked down at the ground.  
"I have the clothes on my back and the money in my wallet." She tried to sound like she had a lot of both, but it turned out that it made her sound poor. He looked at he like she was crazy, but he helped her to the lady at the counter. She gave the lady her ticket and she said that they were boarding.  
Tohru turned to say thank you, but he was gone. She boarded the plane and quickly sat down, but one of the flight attendants told her that she's in first class. She got up and walked to the front of the plane. She noticed the dramatic difference. "What would you like to drink?" The attendant asked while Tohru sat down in her seat.  
Tohru looked at her and said, "Sprite, please." She attendant smiled as she walked to the back and quickly returned with her drink. Tohru took the drink and took a sip and looked at the beads she put on her wrist while she was running. Tears came yet again to her eyes as she placed her hand on her stomach.  
"Dry your tears, a smile suits you best of all." Tohru looked up to see the same boy. She smiled at his comment. "Sorry I left you, but when I was helping you, I forgot all about my luggage and ticket. So I had to the 1600 meter dash. It's a good thing I have been running since I was nine years old." He smiled proudly. She looked back out the window, seeing the plane pull from the station.  
She sat back in her chair, with her hands over her stomach as she started to cry again. Tears never brought her comfort, but every time she cried she was apologizing to God, to forgive her. Elliot looked at her with a worried face. He placed his hand on hers; making her jump. She looked at his hand and gave him a smile.  
"What happened," he questioned with great bravery.  
Tohru looked at him with sad eyes. "I..." She couldn't bring herself to say it. "Just lost the person dearest to me," She finished with a sigh.  
"Who was it," Trying to figure out as much as possible.  
"Kyo Sohma," She swallowed her tears. "He was just killed." Tears came without control as she looked at him.  
"Kyo Sohma?" He looked at the ground and scratched his chin. "Oh, yeah, he was the boy that I trained with in marshal arts with Master." Tohru was surprised greatly by her lack of manners. She finally met someone who knew Kyo as well as she did. "When did he die, how, and who," He continued.  
"Only a couple of hours ago, he was stabbed really badly in the upper left rib cage and it was Akito who did it." Elliot cringed at the name. "What's wrong, did you know him?"  
"Yes, my father was the cursed with Rooster before he passed away. He used to tell me how evil Akito was to everyone in the Sohma family. I only met him once, when I was real young. Akito thought nothing of me when we met. I've never liked him. That's why I live in California, my father, before he died, said that he wanted to get away from Akito, and we did, he now controls a large investment. He was one of the richest men in California, but after he died, I took over..." He turned and saw Tohru was fast asleep on her shoulder.

_Don't kill me please, I know that Kyo is...wait, can't ruin anything. hehehe. Review now, ten as usual. _

_-Sango_


	7. Elliot's Plan

_It's getting started, her new life, but...nevermind. _

_Elle Morgan: I know, I'm evil._

_Iloveshigurethedog: Don't worry, I always make up people I wish were real too, especially the quys._

_kerricarri: I don't know. I'm glade you've finally become an author, I joined last year._

_lysney: I know exactally what I'm doing. lol_

_pinaypride08: You think what you want, I know the truth, lol._

_Raiku: I love sappy stuff, so I've mastered the sappy stuff._

_dragondolphing1990: Why should I? I can do what ever I want. lol Kyo sweat drops nevously._

_Die Kikyo Die: I believe in you 100%, I hate Kikyo too. I don't know who rosefire is but okay, I'll take it as a complement._

_Ami-Hime: Okay person, here's your continuance. _

_Shippo09113: Yep, I think the same way too._

_Princess of Darkness and me: No, I didn't, I had it planned before you reviewed and said that. I was just surprised some one thought like me in a way. But remember when One door shuts, another one opens and now it is opening into the real suspense._

_Riversong: I can't either. lol_

Chapter 7 Elliot's Confession  
  
Tohru woke up with a large thump of the plane landing. She jumped as she looked out the window. She looked to her side and saw Elliot was gone. She sighed, feeling better that he was gone. She didn't want to face him again. She felt like a weakling because had bought her everything since he's met her.  
She grabbed her purse and walked down the walkway through the row of people still sitting. They glared at her evilly, not believing that she was in first class. She cried out in pain as she fell to the floor unconscious.  
_  
Tohru stood in the black surrounding her. "Where am I?" She cried, hearing her echo. She then saw Yuki and Kyo. They were fighting. Then there was a scene with Kyo in his true form. Kyo was holding down his leg.  
"Now Miss Honda," He struggled to hold on. "Tell him how you really feel."  
Tohru gasped when she noticed that he was talking directly at her, but then a girl came in the picture. It was her. She was soaked to the core. Her shoes were gone. Tohru looked at her with confused eyes. "I don't remember this." She paused and realized it was a memory forgotten.  
She gasped when she grabbed hold of him, but was willingly thrown to the ground, but she didn't let go. She admitted she was scared, but she wanted to stay with him. He turned back, "I didn't know there was a place for me. That someone like you could give me what I've wanted to hear." Kyo spoke. He hugged Tohru and turned into a cat._  
__  
"Is she alright?" A girl's voice entered Tohru's ears.  
"She is," He answered. "Just passed out; she seems to be going on her fourth month of pregnancy. She hasn't seen a doctor. I think it's about time we do some check ups on her."  
"Really, she only looks sixteen or seventeen years old."  
"It happens a lot at this age." He admitted, with a deep sigh.  
Elliot came running in. He was breathing deeply. "Is she alright?" He looked up at the doctor and then back at her.  
"Yeah, she's fine." He replied. "Are you the father?"  
Elliot was caught off guard by the question but knew instantly what it meant. He looked at the doctor and nodded his head. "Yes it's mine, we're engaged." The doctor gasped loudly.  
"At such an age?"  
"Yes, it's family tradition. I fell in love with her at first sight." He looked at her smiled.  
"Has she seen a doctor?" he questioned.  
"No, this is first I've heard of a baby."  
"Well to inform you, she's in her fourth month of pregnancy." Elliot was shocked deeply.  
"I see," he looked at her and back at the doctor. "Can I take her home now?"  
The doctor nodded his head.  
  
Tohru opened her eyes slowly, looking around her surrounding area. She jumped up when she noticed that she wasn't at Shigure's, then it hit her, she remembered what happened. She thought it was all a dream at first. She looked around the room and noticed how huge it was. It was fancy and man color in the room was blue; every blue ever made was in the room.  
"It's okay; you're only in my house." Tohru looked at the boy, it was Elliot. She felt guilty that he had gone through so much for her, not even asking any thing in return. "Are you feeling okay? It seems that your pregnancy is making you have hot flashes as well as morning sickness." He laughed as she covered her mouth, she gasped when he said that he knew she was pregnant.  
"How did you..."  
"You were in the hospital and the doctor told me." He looked at her with a smile.  
"I'm sorry," She looked down at her hands.  
"Why?"  
"You've gone through so much for me already, I couldn't possible ask you for anything else."  
"That's just the thing; I've given you everything without your permission. So, you haven't asked for one thing, and don't think anything of it. I'm happy to help." He sat down next to her. He put his hand in his pocket.  
"I found this on the plane when I went back to find you gone." He pulled his hand out of his pocket, to revel the beads that Hatori gave her. She grabbed them and quickly put them on. "So I'm guessing they're very important."  
"Yes very much so, they were Kyo's." She held her wrist to her chest.  
Elliot looked at the bead and nodded. "I knew they looked familiar." He laid his hand out in front of her. "Come and eat, it's not right for a pregnant lady not to eat with a growing baby."  
Tohru gladly took his hand. He took down the large marble stair case and into the dinning room, where a large group of people gather. As soon as Tohru entered the room, an aging woman shrilled with happiness. She walked over to her with a giant smile. "So this is my future daughter-in-law. My name is Jennifer, but you can just call me 'mom'; everyone does." She gave Tohru a big hug. Tohru looked at Elliot who smiled. "And you take care of my future grandson or granddaughter." She said strictly as she padded Tohru's slowly growing stomach. "Oh, it looks like you're finally putting on the weight. If you ever need in help find clothes, give me holler and I will help you shop for the dreadful maternity clothes." She padded her hand up and down in air smiling.  
Next came a young woman, probably five years older than Tohru. "Oh my, congratulations Tohru, I'm so excited for you." She looked at her with a serious face. "Richard and I have wanted a baby for ages, but not success." She looked up at Elliot evilly. "Why did you keep this from us? How long have you guys been engaged?" She pointed her finger on his nose.  
"We've been together for little over seven months." He lied as he laughed nervously at Tohru, who was not sure of what was going.  
"So when is your wedding Tohru?" Tohru looked at her with wide eyes.  
"Um, well," She paused as she looked at Elliot.  
"It's next July, on the 12th."  
"But my dear, that's only a little over a month away. Have you picked out a dress?" Tohru shook her head. "Made invitations for the people coming?" Tohru shook her head again. "My dear, you better get your rear in gear. You probably want to have the wedding before you get to big. So I'll get everything ready and plan if for next week; and tomorrow, plan on coming with me to pick out a dress." Tohru lifted her hand in the air. "I know it's all of a sudden, but you don't want to look fat for your wedding and if you have it in a month, dear you're going to start looking like a balloon." Tohru turned and looked at Elliot again.  
"Okay, that sounds great." Tohru said, playing long. She knew that something was going on and it Elliot knew what it was. She decided to play along, since she felt like she needs to give something back to him.  
"Oh and forgive my daughter's rudeness, her name is Stephanie." Jennifer smiled as she looked at her daughter with disgrace.  
"We were just about to go and eat dinner at Sole's, the diner down town. We better get going, we have a reserved spot." As he grabbed Tohru's hand and left, they hurried down the steps laughing.  
"What's going?" Tohru laughed.  
"When I went to get you in the hospital, the main reason I found out was he asked me if I was the father. So I said I was, so it made you look good and I said we were engaged." Elliot laughed. "So that the doctor knows my family real well and I guess he called my mother and once she gets important news like that, it spreads like a wild fire."  
Tohru looked at him with wide eyes. "So I'm marring you?" She lost her spirit in her voice. "But I can't."  
"Only for a little while, until the baby is born, I just want you to be safe until you start a life here, then you can leave and we will divorce. The reason we can make up and pretend to be fighting."  
"Just promise me one thing then,"  
"Yes, anything." He replied.  
"Don't fall in love with me." Her voice was serious. He nodded, but he knew that he had already broken that promise.  
  
They ate as the talked about their lives. Tohru found out how much the business meant to Elliot and how is father died. The way Elliot described him, he sound like a fun loving guy who only wanted to have fun. They laughed and ate.  
"Beware my mother, she likes the buy a lot of things at once, so I'll give you my credit card for tomorrow and what ever so thinks you should buy and how ever many things she makes you buy, just charge it on my credit card." He smiled at her. She took it and started to give it back. "Don't worry, I have too much money and I only spend it on going places around the world." She took it and put it in her purse.  
  
Jennifer called Elliot at the brink of mornings saying that she was coming over. He tried to stop her and tell her that Tohru was still very much asleep, but she yelled at him, for making her to exhausted; "Making love with a pregnant woman will wear her out my dear." Elliot turned a bright red and laughed.  
"Okay mom, think what you want." He hung up the phone with a smile on his face. He went up the stairs too his room where Tohru slept. He picked up his pillow and blanket from the floor, where he had slept. He had to make it look like they were together, so they went into the room and quickly went to sleep, but Elliot had convinced Tohru that he needed to sleep on the floor, since she thought taking his bed would be quite rood.  
He set the things in the chair and walked back over to Tohru. He quickly moved the strand hair out of her face. Her lips were parted a little. He looked at her with soft eyes. "God you're beautiful." He said barely below a whisper.

_You guys, I'm going in for surgery soon, so when it is done, I won't be able to write for a while, I'm sorry, but the surgery is going to take up all of my summer vation. That makes me mad, but when I can start walking again, I'll continue. I don't know when it is, but don't get mad at me if I don't write for a while, now you know why. I love my reviewers. -_

_Just like normal, ten reivews._

_ Sango_


	8. Terror

_kinda short, I know, but I wanted to leave a cliff hanger_

_-Sango_

_B: I will, thanx._

_Samika: i'm sorry, but your dreams in this story, won't come true. lol_

_Nikshi: That's the whole point my dear._

_dragondolphin1990: I know and yes she is..._

_Kyoskitten: Now you like him? You're weird Kyoskitten. lol_

_pinaypride08: Good stay that way, you'll like it if you do._

_bjeveryday: but keep reading to find out that you are wrong/Right? heheh confusing huh?_

_Ami-Hime: Keep reading to find out, this wouldn't be a fruba story without the Sohmas_

_Die Kikyo Die: I did as you wished master. lol_

_Iloveshigurethedog: Thankx, and yeah it will. elliot has a deep dark secret too ya no, shh, it's a secret, don't tell anyone else._

_Princess of Darkness and me: Nothing really, I just ripped my ACL, if it isn't repaired, I couldn't do track in the Spring next year or basketball or LaCrosse and that's bad._

_Vashies-Girl: Don't tell me my own plot keep your secrets to your self, and yes I will surprise you. And yes you can keep going because it's drama, you don't have a definite answer like everyone else, you don't know, so you can't say you do. that's not nice. _

_Raiku: She's not the only one after this chapter._

Chapter 8 Terror

Tohru woke up and was quickly dressed and shoved in the car, by Elliot's mother. She sat in the car quietly as the driver took off. His mother turned and looked at Tohru. "So, do you love my son, and be honest?" Tohru looked at her nodded and smiled. "He told me you know the Sohmas. Well do you?"  
"Yes, I know all of them very well." She added, for once not having to lie.  
"So who is Shigure then and what does he do."  
"He is the one that doesn't live with Akito and the others. He lives in a house with Yuki and..." She paused as she then knew the Kyo was dead and her heart didn't want to take it. "Kyo, who attend High School; Shigure is a writer."  
Jennifer was very much impressed. "So I guess you were right, you know them very well. Have you met Akito?" Tohru's eyes widened; remembering the sight of him, made her morning sickness worse.  
"Yes, I've met him; he doesn't like me all that well, knowing 'The Great Sohma Family Secret' anyway." She smiled trying to hold back the pain that her voice held. The car pulled to sudden stop in front of bridal gown company.  
"We're here, let's get going." She opened the door and walked out; Tohru quickly followed. They entered the door, when suddenly a happy looking man, with blond hair and nerdy glasses on his nose, came up to Jennifer and kissed on each side of her face. "Oh, it is so nice to see you Jennifer. Oh, has Ralf been picking your designer again?" he laughed. He looked at Tohru. "So this is the lucky lady." He held his hand out and said, "My name is George la Press, but just call me what ever you want, I respond to anything you want." He smiled. "Let's get you started."  
  
  
  
Tohru entered the door to Elliot's house with ten bags in each hand with his mom following and the limo driver carrying half the stuff in his arms as well. Jennifer set down the bags and told Tohru to as well. She called the maids over and told them to take them up to Elliot's room.  
Elliot entered the room and saw that him mother was taking to Tohru. He walked in just as she was saying something he didn't want.  
"You know about Elliot's..."  
"Hello, mother, I think it's time that you give Tohru a little time to herself." Elliot pushed him mom out the door and closed it. "Tired?"  
Tohru nodded. "I'm glade I don't do that regularly." She sighed as she sat down. "The dress was so pricey, I told her I could go somewhere else and find one that didn't cost so much, but she insisted and bought it for me. It's really pretty." She started to pull it out of the bag.  
"No," He yelled. "Keep it in the bag; it said that it's bad luck to see the dress before they get married." He walked over and sat down next to her. "This came in the mail for you. It's from Shigure." Tohru hastily took the envelope, but she noticed that it had already been opened, but it was carefully _put back together. She ripped it opened quickly. And read: _

_Dear Tohru, _

_Why did you leave? We can make it through this, didn't Hatori tell you everything? We all want to see you. Risa misses you like crazy and lately Momiji is driving Hero insane, please come home, we're waiting for you.  
  
Love, Shigure Sohma. _

_P.S. Yuki still can't cook, if not for them, for me, I hate charcoal rich diets.  
_  
She looked at Elliot with tears in her eyes. "I can't go back, not after what happened, how could they ever forgive me?" Elliot placed his arms around her and let her cry on his chest.  
"Don't worry; you won't ever have to go back if you don't want to." He sympathized.  
Tohru started to cry even louder. "I don't even fit in here." She squealed.  
"Why do you say that?" Elliot questioned.  
"I ripped three dresses, because they were too tight," She sighed as she started to regain her voice. "And my clothes, their not for this type of life." She looked down at the ragged dress.  
"Hey, I don't care what you wear or what you look like, because no matter what, you'll always be beautiful." Tohru didn't hear Elliot, she swears she almost heard Kyo's voice and made her sigh in happiness. She wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck and kissed him; thinking it was Kyo. Elliot stunned by the action, kissed back with equal force, running his hand through her hair. Tohru then noticed that it was different, that it felt different than Kyo's kiss. She pulled back and looked at Elliot with hurt eyes.  
"I'm sorry," She run up the stairs and slammed the door.  
  
two weeks later  
  
The wedding had been moved to next week and Tohru slowly was falling in love Elliot, but refused to admit it. Every time she tried to get close to him, she reminded of Kyo and how much she missed him.  
She dragged her lazy feet out of bed and walked over to the trunk that was up against the end of the bed frame. She grabbed the dress that she had gotten, just yesterday and put it on. It was a light purple with ocean frills around edges. She put on her heelless pearl white shoes. She heard the door bell ring, she jumped for joy, she knew it was Elliot; he had been away on business the last couple of days. She ran down stairs to see a face that made her heart froze in terror.

_Now it's all up to you guys to find out who and what it is. There is to many to guess from and i didn't give you any clues to who it was, so hehe, you hate me I know._

_-Sango_


	9. Secrets

_Hey guys, I left another clue for you. Just figure out who it is and I will smile happily upon you. lol There were three people out of fourteen reivews who acctually guessed right. _

_lynsy: I hope you like it. It's short, but sweet._

_Samika: right, good guess. Enjoy._

_orokid: well come aboard to reviewing. all praise the new comer. lol and no she wouldn't be scard of either and remember Kyo's dead._

_Norkio: Too much free time my friend. and no it's not Kyo._

_pinaypride08: I can't, it's not right to bring Kyo back._

_Die Kikyo Die: I hate them, but hey we're different in away. have you realized that cliffys only happen when it's suspensful. lol _

_Raiku: It's okay, that's the whole point to make it suspenseful._

_Storm Winds: yeah I wondered where you went to. Yeah no booboos. lol_

_Dragondolphin1990: Find out who it is now. lol_

_Vashies-Girl: I wasn't mad, it was just a rude awakening. I forgive you if that makes you feel better._

_Kerricarri: Bingo, you've got it._

_Ami-Hime: It's alright, read and find out._

_Nikshi: you're going to give yourself a migrain. Read and find out._

__

Chapter 9  
  
She wanted so bad to cry, but to show him that she still remembered would give him the advantage. His face was cool and some what calm; he smirked when he saw her. He noticed that Elliot wasn't home.  
"So Miss. Tohru Honda," that voice gave Tohru the chills down her back. "I heard you're getting married to Elliot. So that means you have left Kyo to the grave." He laughed. "So a poor hearted cat any way, right?"  
  
"What would you know," She backed away as he started up the stairs. "You murdered him of your own free will. You call your self the head of the Sohmas? You killed Kyo because he loved me, where's the pride in that?"  
Akito approached her and walked behind her, quickly placing his hand through the sides of her arms, on her stomach. "Whose is it?" His voice was angered. "If it is Elliot's, then I will have no choice but to kill it." He rolled his hands up and down the fairly growing tummy.  
"Why," She questioned.  
"So you don't know then huh?" He drew his face near the lip of her neck and kissed; suddenly drawing to her ear. Whispering softly; Tohru's face filled with fear. "He's just like..."  
"Akito, get your hands off of her," Elliot said as he barged over to her. Tohru ran into his arms. "What are you doing here Akito?"  
"I've come to congratulate you in your up coming marriage." He said boldly.  
"Tohru excuse me, I'll be right back." He jerked Akito into the next room; shut the doors and yelled at him. "Go away; I don't want you to ruin this."  
"How can you take something, claim it as yours and still know that she loves another?"  
"He's dead and she has a child."  
"That only means she's a slut, like every other girl in the world; sleeping around with every guy she can get a hold of."  
Elliot smacked Akito in the face sharply. "She is nothing of what you say."  
"You know I will do to your child, if you ever had one."  
Elliot froze. "Don't you dare tell her..." he threatened.  
"So I was right," He smirked as he walked over to him. "You have told her; you've even stooped down to..."  
"Just shut the hell up you egocentric bastard." He yelled throwing a fist at him, only to be blocked by Akito's hand.  
"She's bound to find out sooner or later."  
"Yeah and when she does..."  
"She'll run," Akito smirked.  
"You weren't meant to have children Elliot."  
"Who says?"  
"Who you are says," He laughed.  
"Get the hell out of my house Akito," He shoved Akito out of the room into the living room, where Tohru was still quite petrified. He walked over to Tohru; wrapping his arms around her waist. "I love Tohru, Akito. Now get out," Akito smirked and left.  
"I told you not to," Tohru said in a whisper, freeing herself from his grasp. "You promised me you wouldn't."  
"I know Tohru, I'm sorry, when I promised that I wouldn't, I had already fallen in love with you." Tohru looked at him with wide eyes. She walked up to him and started to back away.  
"Tohru," Elliot said, but she just kept walking. He bound by the love he felt for her, to show her that what he felt was real. He grabbed her by the wrist and turned her around. He kissed her hard on the lips; while grabbing her waist to make it deeper. Tohru stunned by the sudden action kissed back, she slid her hands through his blond hair and smiled.  
A knock at the door was heard, but they couldn't hear it; they were to deeply consumed with each other to care. The maid opened the door to revel another surprise. The man walked in with slow happy strides. Tohru gasped, since she was the one facing the door, she gasped. She looked at him with wide eyes. "Shigure...?" She questioned as she walked up to him.  
"Very much so my dear," He said with a cheerful smile. She smiled when she saw Yuki.  
"Oh, Yuki, it feels like ages." She walked up to him and smiled with her hands behind her back.  
"How are you Miss Honda?"  
"Better, thank you. Why are you guys all here?" She questioned.  
"Well, we mailed you the letters, right?"  
"Letters...?" Lost in deep thought, she could only remember a single letter from Shigure.  
"Well I think it's time for lunch, what do you guys say?" Elliot interjected. Tohru forgot what she was thinking about and nodded. "Follow me, we'll go out and eat." Something about Elliot's voice was itchy and nervous; as if he were hiding a deep dark secret from the rest of them.  
"Well Hatori and..."  
"I'll leave a message with my maid, to tell them come to the restaurant we're at." He laughed nervously again. They walked outside chatting, when a strange car pulls up, holding two people, yet to be reveled.

_I know you hate me, but I love it when i put suspense and cliffies together, then everyone one waits with their fingers crossed on who they want it to be. And thank you for so many reviews. You've helped me reach my goal for this story. Thank you very much and no I don't know when it's going to end. Ten reviews like norm._

_-Sango_


	10. Unexpected

_I think it's nearing the end, unless I think of something else to do. If you have any ideas tell me, then I might use it in my story and thank you for reviewing. I have a new Kyo and tohru story now if you want to read. It's called, 'The Knight' _

_-Sango_

_Vashies-Girl: Good let's see if this knocks of your kickers. _

_pinaypride08: right oh, you're good._

_Joflower: That's the point._

_Die Kikyo Die: I know we can all be like that don't worry._

_koliverkreft: I did this chapter just for you._

_kerricerri: nope, wrong, good guess though. Enjoy._

_StormWinds: I know, I noticed when I read it, opps._

_Shippo123: Don't worry that's the way I am when I write it. _

_Princess of Darkness and me: Almost that way. I have another story if you want to read it. Just check me out to find it. _

_Kyoskitten: You'll like this chapter trust me._

_Samika: Good idea, but no_

_Ami-Hime: You're good._

_Nikish: I did this chapter just for you, no cliffy. Yeah, I guess_

_bjeveryday: I haven't had surgery yet_

_lynsey: This isn't a cliffy_

_Raiku: Was, key word Was, read and find out what I mean._

**Chapter 10 Unexpected**  
  
Tohru watched the people exit the vehicle, it was Momiji and Hatori. "Just in time," Shigure said as he entered the limo. Hatori and Momiji entered the limo as well. Tohru sat next to Elliot holding his hand. Shigure looked at Hatori, with glanced back. "So Tohru, what happened with you and Kyo?" Momiji questioned. Tohru looked at him with sad eyes and started to cry. "Oh I'm sorry Tohru; I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm..."  
"Momiji," Hatori started. "Drop the subject."  
Elliot hugged Tohru in support. Tohru looked up at Momiji and smiled. "Oh it's alright Momiji." She rubbed her belly. "I'm going to have Kyo's child." Momiji was stunned and smiled back at her.  
"Congratulations," Momiji smiled at her.  
  
They made it back home in one piece. Tohru and the rest of them had fun talking about the past that Tohru still didn't remember very well. Tohru mostly blocked her memory from remembering it.  
They entered the house laughing at Yuki, because of the time he wore a dress. "So Tohru when is your wedding?"  
"Tomorrow," she answered.  
"Well be there," Shigure answered for the group.  
"Yuki can I have your help up stairs for a moment." She asked as she started to make her way up stairs. He followed with a flustered face.  
Tohru entered Elliot's room with Yuki. She turned and laughed at his face. Yuki smiled at Tohru. "I'm glad you feel better Miss Honda."  
"So why did you give up and Kyo?"  
Tohru eyes widened. "What do you mean Yuki, he died."  
"I sent you a letter, didn't you get it?"  
"I got one letter and it was from Shigure." Tohru said strictly.  
Yuki walked over to her and placed his hand on the beads on her wrist. "You know that Hatori made those for the baby. None of us knew about the baby until Hatori told us. We were all shocked..." He froze. "Have you looked to see if Elliot has hidden some letters from you?"  
"He would never do that to me." Tohru said as she looked into Yuki's eyes. "Yuki please leave." She started to cry. When she noticed that he hadn't left she yelled: "Leave!"  
Yuki looked at her and left the room, but before he left her alone he said: "Don't forget that he might be hiding something from you."  
Tohru heard sudden yelling coming from Elliot. He heard him yelling at someone to leave, but the foot steps ran up the stairs and opened the room in which Tohru was staying. He slammed the door shut and locked it.  
Tohru gasped as she saw the familiar orange hair. She reached her hand out but brought it back like she had touched fire. The man turned around and Tohru looked at him as tears came to her eyes.  
"Kyo," She whispered as she looked at him. Kyo looked at her and walked up to her, quickly kissing her hard. Tohru kissed back running her hands through his hair. Kyo wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. Elliot broke the door open to see them kissing. Tohru stopped and looked at him. "Elliot," She paused and saw that he was ticked. He charged and knocked Kyo out the window with himself. They landed on the ground safely.  
Tohru and rest of the group went out side to see the two across from each other. "Elliot, you knew didn't you. You knew that Kyo was still alive?" Elliot looked at her and with sad eyes nodded.  
"I'm sorry Tohru, I loved you and I didn't want to lose you to a stupid creature." A single tear went down his cheek as he lifted the necklace from around his neck and threw it down onto the ground. Suddenly he was changing into a dark creature formed like a dragon.  
Shigure walked up to Tohru and placed a hand on her shoulder. "He is the person that holds the curse for the Sohmas. If he were to have a child of his own he would break the Sohma curse. This is his true from, kind of like Kyo, but this is all the pain that he has to endure every day of his life."  
Kyo looked at Tohru and nodded. "You'll finally be put to rest Elliot, for deceiving Tohru like that."  
He threw his beads of his wrist and tossed them on the ground and changed into the evil spirit of the cat.  
"I heard what you did to her Kyo; you can't say you're any better."  
"I did that because I loved her."  
"You know about your child right?" Kyo froze, it was the first he had heard of it. He looked at Tohru, but he was taken down by Elliot. He was thrashing at his neck with his claws.  
"I never told Kyo, since he was in a coma and didn't know you had left until he woke up, I didn't want him to just barge over here and take you in his arms; especially if you never replied to his letter."  
Tohru was shocked to hear all this and to watch the fight. Kyo used his large hand and knocked him off of him and into the house. Elliot fell and got right back up and charged and Kyo, who filled out of the way.  
Tohru couldn't take it, the fighting was killing her inside, and she ran from the sight. Yuki followed quickly.  
Elliot was outraged as he clawed Kyo in the side, drawing blood. He smacked Elliot across the face, making three lines on his cheek. He roared that shook the ground. They both paused when they heard sirens from the road not far from the house. Kyo looked for Tohru, but she wasn't there. He grabbed his beads and turned back. He ran out of the house to see the ambulance down the street. He saw Yuki holding Tohru in his arms as he placed her on the medical bed.  
Kyo pushed him out of the way to see Tohru asleep on the medical bed. "What happened Yuki?"  
"I couldn't stop it; I wasn't close enough to her."  
"What happened rat?"  
"She was hit an oncoming car." Kyo looked at him with wide eyes. They put in the ambulance. Kyo jumped in and stopped by the medical men. "Who are you?"  
"I'm the father of her child, stupid." He answered.  
She was taken to the hospital quickly and stuck in the emergency room. They were hooking her up to an I.V. He sat down in chair next to her room when the doctor came out.  
"You're her husband?"  
"Soon to be," He answered.  
"I'm sorry to say this but the baby she was carrying didn't make it. She was hit head on in the stomach and made the baby's heart stop suddenly and it never restarted." Kyo looked at him with sad eyes.  
"Thank you, doctor. May I go inside?"  
The doctor nodded, Kyo got up from his seat and when he walked in he could hear Tohru crying. "Tohru," he questioned.  
Tohru turned and looked at him. "I'm so sorry,"  
"For what,"  
"They took our baby from us," She answered as she rubbed her stomach.  
"Oh no, Tohru I'm still here, we can make many more where that came from." He smiled and she tried but no use.  
"Kyo, get me back to Elliot's house." She said as she took the I.V. out of her hand. And got up on her feet carefully, as Tohru caught her in his arms; she kissed his lips strongly as he walked out of the hospital.

_Okay, tell me if you're happy about Kyo coming back. hehe. Some people knew he was and the people who did thought that he was by now so it was surprise for everyone. Review and tell me any ideas you have so i can continue this great story._

_-sango_


	11. It's For A Good Cause

_I think this chapter is short, but hey, better than nothin'. Right? I started another whole new thing now. hehehe (**rubs hands evilly)**_

_-Sango_

_**Reviews Thank you for so many**_

_dragondolphin1990: Yep, but remember theirs only one._

_bjeveryday: You're Idea was good and I used it, by twisting it around a bit. Read to find out what I mean._

_Vashies-Girl: that was the point._

_Joflower: Hey so did I. lol_

_Princess of Darkness and me: Not yet, whoops did I just sat that. lol_

_lysney: You have a lot to ask about huh? Well the key word is yet ,you know what i mean right? _

_kerricarri: Dont' worry opinons change._

_Die Kikyo Die: Don't worry I think the same way._

_Noriko: So very true._

_frubafan19: Like a little too much dramatic, but hey Akito will be back and fully loaded. hehehe_

_amaya-chan: Good observationing. (is that even a word) shrugs) dont care_

_Ami-chan: I knew what I was doing._

_Iloveshigurethedog: okay, you're right on the spot for this chaper._

_Kyoskitten: I love that word, wooty woot. it made me laugh and your welcome._

_Raiku: You're the twenth thosandth thank you I've had for Kyo. Hey pass the goodies to the writer. lol_

_pinaypride08: good glad you like it._

__

__

**Chapter 11 It's For A Good Cause**  
  
She slept soundly in Elliot's bed, with Kyo right next to her, holding her hand. Elliot knocked on the door, which was open. He entered with a gloomy face; walking over to Kyo and sat down next to him. "I'm sorry Kyo," He inhaled deeply. "I wasn't trying to take her from you, I just didn't want to lose her either." He looked at her with worried eyes as he smiled proudly. "She's really something," He looked at Kyo. "You're very lucky Kyo."  
Kyo looked at him with emotionless eyes. "She lost the baby," He confessed. "And she's really mad about it."  
"So what really happened to you?" Kyo looked at him with confused eyes. "I mean, why won't you transform when she hugs you?"  
"I," He paused and looked at him. "I traded her memory for her touch."  
"So," He looked at the ground. "She forgot all about the Sohmas, right?"  
"Yeah," He sighed. "At first I couldn't even talk to her, but then when I saw Yuki kiss her, I think that's when I snapped and decided to step in, but not before Akito took her from me."  
"I know about that, what happened?"  
"I beat the hell at that bastard for trying to hurt Tohru and that's when," His voice started to croak. "After the night that we shared, he came and told me to give Tohru to him. Hatori told me to make Akito and Tohru believe that I didn't love her. So that he wouldn't kill her. And," He squeezed her hand. "I did it, I hurt her. I can still remember her face when I threw her out of bed and threw her in front of Kyo."  
Elliot looked at Kyo, speechless.  
"I know what I did was wrong and I regretted it every day of my life afterward." He looked at Elliot. "That's when Hatori told me that she was dying and that I was the only remedy. I went and saved her from Akito, but not before he injured me. I had walked up to him and he jammed a knife into my rib cage. I had to take it out so Tohru wouldn't see it. Knowing that I might not live, I took Tohru out of that house. I collapsed in the middle of the forest, I was having the hardest time breathing and the blood in my mouth started to come out."  
Elliot didn't lose eye contact. "I understand why she chose you."  
"Hatori found us, my head rested in Tohru's lap the whole way home. She was crying; know because I could taste her tears in my mouth when we kissed. As soon as Hatori took me upstairs, I had passed out, into a coma. I had no clue about the baby until you mentioned it." He looked at Tohru and moved the hair from her face. "I woke up to find that Tohru was gone and she thought I was dead. I sat down and wrote her a letter, wondering why she had left and hoping that she would come back, but she didn't I thought she had given up on me. Shigure and everyone were going to a wedding, they wouldn't tell me who's and that's when I knew why Tohru hadn't answered me; she was getting married."  
"I'm sorry Kyo, I hid the letters from her; every single one that you sent I hid them. I thought just because you didn't have enough courage to come up her and retrieve her, you didn't truly love her, but know hearing your story, I know that you love her more than life it self."  
Kyo looked at him and nodded in agreement. "I do,"  
Tohru slowly opened her eyes and looked at Kyo with a smile. "Kyo," she started as she looked at Elliot and back at him. "I know how to end it all for all Sohmas." Elliot's eyes widened. "Let me bare Elliot's child, then all the Sohmas will be free." Kyo jumped back to his feet in surprise. "It's for the best."  
"Tohru you don't have to do this," Elliot said as he looked into her eyes.  
"Kyo," She tried to grab his hand but he backed away. "This isn't for me; I want to do something for everyone in the family. They've given me such a great gift."  
Kyo looked at her, as he had been betrayed by Tohru; as if everything he worked so hard to accomplish just blew up in his face. He looked at her with anger in his eyes. He fisted his fist before he left the room, slamming the door. Elliot looked at her. "You don't have to do this."  
"I know," her eyes started to water. "But I want this to be done."  
Elliot nodded and walked from the room. "I'll be back," Tohru nodded. Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest. A knock came from the door and Momiji and Hatori entered the room. Hatori knew; Elliot told him as he left the room.  
"This is huge thing you're doing Tohru," Hatori sat in the chair by the bed. "This will hurt Kyo deeply." Tohru nodded her head.  
"I know," She tried to smile through the tears.  
"So you're really going to free us from our curse forever?" Momiji jumped in excitement. Hatori told him to leave and he left slowly.  
"I can't guarantee that Kyo will come back to you afterwards." Tohru's eyes popped in surprise.  
"Hatori I want you to erase my memory." Hatori jumped at her request.  
  
"Why,"  
"So that I won't have to remember this pain, I'm sorry, but," She couldn't talk any more as her voice gave into the tears. "Kyo's look just killed me eternally and I don't want to remember losing his child."  
Hatori didn't want to agree. He shook his head at fist but gave into the demand. "I will do it after..." He dragged on. Tohru nodded as he left the room.  
Tohru sat there with her head held low. Tears poured out of her eyes like rain. "I love you Kyo." The door opened and closed. Tohru looked up to see Elliot. He sat down next to her, lying down grabbing her hand in his.  
"If you have my child, Akito will kill it or kill you in the process. He doesn't want the curse to be gone, because then he would have no demand over the Sohmas anymore." Tohru nodded.  
"I bare this challenge with my arms wide open." She looked at him. "I know what has to be done." She kissed Elliot, slowly running her hands down the length of his back. Elliot slowly started to undo her shirt as he ran his hand down her side; gripping her hip, slowly dragging his hand back up to her jaw. Elliot mounted himself above Tohru, not losing connection with a kiss.  
  
Kyo sat in a Lazy Boy chair as he looked at the ground. _'Why? Why did you suggest such a thing?'_ he thought as Shigure sat next to him.  
"She's doing this for us Kyo, not for love, for us. She wants us to be free of the curse. Can't you forgive her, she loves you so much. It's just like Tohru to think about others before herself." He placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"She," He paused as his voice was stiffening in his throat. He cleared it quickly. "She's up there right now with the jerk of a lifetime and giving him herself without a second thought."  
"She's not giving him all of her; once their done, you can show her and have her all the long night."  
"Do you known what happened last time when the curse was broken?"  
Shigure looked at him and smiled. "Yes," He sighed. "The tale is almost exactly like this one, but so long ago. I was girl from not of the family that met a Sohma, but this Sohma was rude and crude, it was the cat, but that was after she had met the son of the prophecy. The cat soon fell in love with the girl, but she was in love with boy. They were to have a child when..." He paused and laughed. "You know what I forgot the rest of the story, that's all I know."  
"Damnit," Kyo cursed.

_Good bad, surprised. Thought so, but hey it's for a good cause. lol review I continue later, just so tired. celling fan ohhh..._

_-Sango_


	12. The Undoing

_I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, I know it's not normal for me not to, but I've been so buisy and I finaly know what time my surgery is, it's on the 19th in July. On full week after my bday. _

_Since everyone said the same thing pretty much, I won't answer indivudually. I promise that I'm trying to start something all over, I think I've got another thing going again, so stick with me and that means you too Storm Winds. Stay with me guys, I'm just afraid you've started abadon me. _

_-sango_

Chapter 12  
  
Tohru squinted her eyes in the sudden rush of her body's reaction to his body. Some how her body seemed to want to reject Elliot's body, but she didn't let it. His breathing was deep and raspy; as he lay on her chest. Tohru ran her fingers through his hair. Tohru couldn't help to feel a bit bad about what she just did, but she wanted to, not for herself, but for the people who have given her a life after her mother died. She owed so much to the Sohmas.  
Tohru sudden could feel her breath come to her own mouth; she gasped deeply as her body gave a cold shiver. Elliot looked up with worry in his eyes. "Tohru," he questioned. "What's wrong, TOHRU!" Tohru had passed out and she wasn't waking up. Elliot got out of bed and dressed himself quickly. He ran out of the room and looked down into the living room. "Kyo," He screamed. "Come, something his wrong with Tohru."  
Kyo heard and jumped to his feet as he ran up the stairs into the room. He saddened when he saw her face motionless and almost breathless. "Tohru," He questioned as he covered up her bare chest. "Wake up Tohru, please, oh my god please wake up." He held her head to his chest as he rocked back and forth.  
"Lay her down Kyo," Hatori said as he walked up to him. "Move," he said as he approached Tohru's sleeping figure. He felt her forehead, to the tight fever that wasn't normal. He listened to her heart; it was weak and frail. "It seems that what happened last time when someone like Tohru tried to free the curse."  
Kyo looked down at her. "What's happening?"  
"She's rejecting her own body, because of Elliot. What happened was that when Elliot's cells went into Tohru, the cells acted like the Death plague and started kill her cells and replace them with his. Her body doesn't recognize the cells and her body is rejecting them. Since his cells are replacing hers and her body his rejecting them, she is slowly dying as her bodily functions are working correctly."  
Kyo looked at her with wide eyes, "God damnit, what the hell are we suppose to do?"  
Hatori looked at them. "Do you remember when you kissed her that she forgot her memory?"  
"Yes why,"  
"You must kiss her, it will act as a chemical balancing reaction; just slowing the process down."  
"Damnit, that's not what I want..."  
"I didn't get to finish Kyo." Hatori said rudely. "Then you must give your blood."  
"Why my blood,"  
"You are the cat, and the cat's blood is healing, but I've never done it before in my generation."  
"Well hell, it's worth a shot." He said as he bent down and kissed her.  
"Now, I want you to sit here." He pulled a chair beside the bed. Hatori pulled out a needle and stuck it in his arm to make Kyo grunt painfully. "Okay, here it goes." He said as he took the needle out of his arm. He grabbed Tohru's arm and tapped the vein so it would appear. He took the needle and inserted it gently. He put the blood in her arm, with drawing the needing and placing a small cotton ball over her arm. The ground waiting silently, but a dark cloud hung over their heads. Kyo held Tohru's hand. They watched her and noticed that her skin changed back to its normal color and her breathing restored.  
Kyo sighed and looked at Elliot evilly and left the room; slamming the door behind him. Elliot sighed as the guilty swarmed inside him self. He fell to his knees in tears. "I'm so sorry," He covered his face in the palms of her hands. "How was I to know that, that would've happened?"  
Shigure placed his hand on his shoulder. "You didn't know, so don't worry, Tohru's fine now and she wouldn't blame you for it either."  
"I would like it if you guys leave the room; I need Tohru to be alone." He looked at the group they nodded and left the room without a second thought. Hatori watched the door close and then slowly walked over to Tohru. He sat down next to her and wiped her forehead. "Don't worry Tohru,"  
"I won't," She answered as she opened her eyes slowly. "Thanks Hatori."  
"You're welcome," He looked down into her eyes. "Do you still want me to erase your memory?"  
Tohru nodded as she took Hatori's hand. "I want you to take me from this place and start me off in whole new direction." Hatori knew what she asked and nodded in agreement.  
"I shall do what you want, but are you certain this is what you really want?" Tohru nodded.  
"Yes, say goodbye to everyone for me." She closed her eyes as she felt his hands on her head. Hatori nodded as he closed his eyes and erased her memory. Tohru fell on the bed unconscious. Hatori opened his eyes as tears fell. Kyo slammed the bedroom door open with wide eyes.  
  
Tohru ruffled around in a satin sheeted bed. She rubbed her eyes as she yawned. She sat up and looked around the large room she was in. It was very bright and colorful. She rubbed her head, not knowing where she was. She squinted her eyes; looking around the room. She saw a good sized kitchen outside of the large room. She heard a door open and close, the sudden sound of keys being set down on the counter was heard. A man entered the room; he was tall with brown hair and brown eyes. "Hey," He waved his hand. "Good morning sleeping beauty." He smiled and walked over to her; planting a kiss on her lips. Tohru wasn't sure of what to make of it.  
"Who are you?" Tohru asked unsure of what he'd make of it.  
The man turned around with wide eyes. "My name is Ryosuke; remember your boy friend." Tohru shook her head with unsure movements. "Okay I know that I wasn't in bed when you woke up or when I didn't remember to pay the bills, but you don't have to get back at me this bad." He shook his head. He turned and lifted his shirt off his head and started to undo his pants.  
"Hey, hey, hey," Tohru yelled as she stood up.  
"What,"  
"You're getting naked,"  
"Not yet, yeah but why is that bothering you? You've seen me naked before, that's how you got pregnant anyway." He put a sly smile on his face. Tohru sat back down and looked the other way. She placed her hand on her stomach; feeling that something wasn't right.

_Strange, huh? I'm sorry it went so weird, it'll make since later, don't leave me my friends. _

_-sango_


	13. Ryosuke

_I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to take so long, I was just trying to figure out what to do next, if you have any ideas tell me, I might use 'em. Thank you and if you have any questions: email me at karitkforevermsn.com . Thank you for the many reviews, you might help me reach my newest goal, 200 YEah!_

_-sango_

**Chapter 13 Ryosuke**  
  
Kyo sat outside in the yard with sadness glimmering in his eyes. He sighed as he fisted his hands and punched the ground. "Tohru," He sighed. "I know you did it for a good cause but I can't help to feel jealous. A part of me want you all to myself; as to have no else around you. I'm sorry but I didn't know how to react to what you asked. A part of me was mad; large part of me was angry and then the other half was relieved and understood." Kyo looked at the night sky. It has been a week since he's seen or talked to Tohru. All that he knows is that she's up there in her room recovering with the damn Elliot next to her. He decided he could no longer be mad at her and he had to see her. He made his way up the stairs and just as he started to open the door, Hatori stopped him.  
"What is the hell is your problem? I have every right to see her." He pushed the door open as he was still yelling at Hatori. Hatori knew then that he couldn't hide it from the rest any more. Kyo turned his head and looked at the bed, he gasped as he ran to the bed. She was gone. He turned and looked at Hatori. "Where is she?" Hatori couldn't say anything.  
Kyo walked up to him and shook him. "Where did she go?"  
"Kyo," He sighed with deep exhaustion. "Tohru, the night she made love with Elliot, after you and everyone else left she asked me to erase her memories." Kyo looked at him flabbergasted. "She told me to give her a new life and so that's what I did."  
"Where is she?"  
"I can't tell you, I promised her I wouldn't."  
Kyo fell to his knees and looked up at Hatori. His eyes deepened and he stood up and started out of the room. Hatori stopped him. "Where do you think you're going?"  
"I lost her once; I'm not losing her again." With that he left.  
  
**_ -Tohru-_**  
  
Tohru sat in the bed and looked around the room. She smiled as she walked to the closet to get dressed. She put on a black cheerleader skirt and red shoulderless t-shirt. She slipped on high heels and walked out of the bed room, she paused as she looked at her self in the mirror, not sure of her out fit. "Is this how I always dress?" She questioned Ryosuke, who had been eating a bowl of Corn Flakes. He swallowed his food and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and looked at her in the mirror.  
"Yes," He kissed her neck. "You've always looked beautiful." Tohru wasn't sure of the man that claims to be her future husband, as if something was being hid or her heart was hiding the naked truth in front of her, but she refused to see it. "Any ways Tohru, you're a model; you should be use to wearing the latest fashion." Tohru was shocked. She couldn't remember even coming close to having the body for a model.  
"Did I finish High School?" She didn't know why she asked, but something told her she had a mission to finish High School.  
"Yes, you were top in all your classes." Tohru yet again was amazed at what she had forgotten.  
"That's why you graduated two years early." News upon news, how was Tohru going to remember a life that was in her dreams. "Well, I'll be off to work."  
"Where do you work Ryosuke?" Ryosuke smiled at her and said.  
"I own large business down town, if you having any trouble call me." He kissed her lips and left the room. Tohru stood there; she jumped when she heard the telephone ring. She answered it to hear a loud girl on the other end gossiping about a cute boy next to her.  
"Who is this?" Tohru questioned.  
"Tohru," the girl sighed. "You're not coming down with a fever are you? It's me Sufi; you better hurry down to Blue Sky, or our boss is going to have our heads."  
"Wait," She stopped Sufi from hanging up. "Can you give me a ride?"  
"Sure," She said cheerfully. "In ten, bye." Tohru slowly put the phone back on the charger. She saw a black purse trimmed in pink; with her name written on the front. She picked it up and looked in to find a blue cell phone, credit cards, driver's license, house keys, and small address book. She opened it up to see a picture of Ryosuke and herself in the park smiling as the held each other for the picture.  
Tohru jumped again when a knock came from the front door. She opened the door to see a skinny brown haired beauty. "Oh my God Tohru, you're not going to forget to do your make up and do something to your hair?" She shrilled. Tohru knew then it was the girl from the phone; Sufi. "Here, I'll do it for you." She sat Tohru down as she took out her make up from her purse. "You sure don't seem like yourself today, PMS?" She questioned in a whisper. Tohru smiled and nodded, not want to make her very strange friend worry.  
She rode in the car with Sufi as they made there way in front of a very large building. As soon as the walked in, a large voice shook the air. "Tohru, thank heavens. I thought you might be sick again. These stupid girls don't know how to wear your line of clothes." Tohru was pushed into the dressing room and quickly pushed back out wearing the new line of Victoria Secret. She paused as she looked at herself, she was almost naked. She was instructed on stage, she watched a few girls before her to know how to move. She nodded as she walked out on the run way. She kept moving even though the cameras were blinding her. She saw the guys in front of her smile in pleasure; she didn't smile back, but stayed serious. By the end of the day she had mastered the run way, just like her boss had said she had always done. Her boss called her the very best in Japan, but Tohru stayed modest and didn't agree.  
She exhausted as she walked out of Blue Sky, she saw a limo in front of her and in front of the limo was Ryosuke. She smiled as she took his hand in hers. "So how was work?" he questioned as the limo started down the street.  
"Fun," She answered.  
"Now that sounds like you." Ryosuke smiled. "I'm going to take you to dinner." He said as the limo stopped in front of a very fancy building. There was a large line that must have taken up to the other side of the building. Tohru read the sign that said Red Rose.  
"Ryosuke, it's going to take ages to get in." Tohru looked at him, but he smiled and walked up to the guard at the front doors. He bowed politely as he said his name and opened the door. Tohru noticed that the man tipped the edge of his hat for her as she walked by.  
They sat down in a private room, from everyone else; no sound came from any where in the room. She smiled when she saw the candle light dinner on the table. Just before they sat down, Ryosuke turned Tohru around to face him. Slow music filled the room as Ryosuke started to dance with Tohru in a slow dance. "I want to let you know that I love you and that I will never hurt you Tohru." He traced the lining of her jaw. Tohru smiled as felt his lips grace hers, still having the gut feeling about this being wrong, she kissed back anyway. They continued to dance back and forth.  
  
** _ -Kyo-_**  
  
Kyo had started his journey on train, he didn't care how long it took him; he'd find her.  
"Tohru," He looked up at the sky. "I didn't mean to hurt you with my words." Sorrow started to grip his heart, but he could fall into despair just yet. "The only thing that Hatori told me was that you were going to be married to another and I can't let that happen again, not this time."

_Ideas? Give I need, because right now I don't know what to write. Give me Ideas for Kyo I don't need too much help with Tohru, but will still love the ideas, but i need them mostly for Kyo's part. I apprish, thank you._

_-Sango_


	14. Tohru's Suffering

_I'm sorry for all those who were waiting for the next chapter, I've been so buisy latley. My surgery was canclled because I became anemic and I can't have surgery till october. And my computer is acting up again, so getting on the internet it hard. I hope you arent' mad at me, I was trying to be mean. Thank you for all the lovely reviews. I owe a lot to my reviewers for making this story a success. _

_ps. The end is near. I'm making the chapters longer so that I can end it sooner._

_-sango_

_Thank you_

Chapter 14  
  
Sat on the curb; running out of ideas; it felt like he had already searched all of Japan. Two months have gone by and nothing was going his way any more. He was sitting in front a large building called, "Blue Sky". Girls have been coming in and out of the building since ten in the morning. His ears picked up a very loud conversation behind him; he couldn't help, but to listen.  
"Yes, she's going to marry Ryosuke; in a week actually." Sufi screamed in joy as she talked to a girl called Niko.  
"Oh, she's so lucky." Niko sighed as she imagined Ryosuke. "He's a really hot guy and a sweet one too."  
Kyo just started when Tohru's name popped up into the conversation, making him jump up and listen even harder.  
"Yeah, Tohru's really nervous..." Kyo couldn't help but to walk over to Sufi and start yelling at her.  
"Tohru Honda, right?" He grabbed her by the shoulders.  
"Yes, but who are you?" Sufi questioned as she picked his hands off her shoulders.  
"Where can I find her?" He rushed.  
"Right there," Sufi pointed at the entrance. Kyo let her go and turned and looked at Tohru. She's changed a lot; was the first thing that came to Kyo's mind. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was wearing a mini skirt with a blue belly button shirt. Her hair was up in sloppy bun.  
"Hey Sufi," She pause suddenly when she saw Kyo; mostly because that he was looking at her. "Who's that?" She questioned as she walked next to Sufi. Kyo knew it then that her memory was truly gone. He sighed in deep sadness.  
"I don't know, but he knows you; he started yelling at me about you." She said in a whispering voice.  
Kyo walked up to her and said, "My name is Kyo Sohma." He introduced. Tohru smiled warmly; the goofy smile that Kyo missed so much.  
"My name is Tohru Honda," she introduced back, shaking his hand. "Would you like to join me and my friends for lunch?"  
Kyo's stomach growled. "It looks like your stomach answered for you, come on." Tohru said as he took his hand in hers and caught up with her friends.  
They entered a small café; Kyo sat next to Tohru as Sufi and Niko looked at each other with confused eyes. The whole time Tohru and Kyo looked at each other as Tohru contemplated about him; thinking that he looked like someone she had known for such a long time, but every time she starts to think like that, she goes blank. They got up and walked outside; Tohru said good-bye to her friends and then walked with Kyo.  
"So Kyo," she started. "How do you know me?" Kyo froze not knowing what to say.  
"Can I walk you home?" He asked; trying to change the subject. She nodded as she pointed the direction of her house. She didn't mention that it takes about thirty minutes to get there. Dark clouds started to cloud the sun light. Kyo sighed, for he knew it was going to rain. Just as it started, he had already looked exhausted.  
Kyo sighed again as he stood still for just a second. Tohru turned around and looked at him; she smiled and walked back over to him. "Are you alright you looked tired."  
"I'm fine; the rain always makes me do this." Tohru nodded as she led him to the bench on the side of the side walk.  
"Yeah me too, it reminds me of someone in my dreams. I remember waking up and not knowing where I was. I found out that I was engaged to Ryosuke and I was lingerie model. Every time I walk up onto the run way, I feel as if I'm not my self and everyone knows me very well, I can't help to think that I'm leaving a completely different life; like the shadow of my real one." Tohru looked at Kyo who was looking at the ground with sad eyes. "Oh and I found out that I was pregnant with Ryosuke's baby."  
Kyo was somewhat angry and relieved at the same time. He was glad all the pain she endured that night had a purpose and what he did to save her meant something. But then again he was angry that she did it, made love to someone other than him and she did knowing the risks. He was so sick and tired of Tohru wanting to help everyone out, even if it meant giving up everything she had to do. If only she remembered...  
"What?" Tohru questioned.  
Kyo was suddenly caught of guard. "Oh nothing, just thinking."  
"About what?"  
"Some I cared about..."  
"So you're in love too?"  
Kyo looked at her with a sullen expression on his face. "Yes, you could say that." He answered.  
"She must be wonderful," She smiled as she noticed the sun come out from behind the black rain clouds. "Okay, let's get going, now that the sun is out again."  
Kyo stood up and walked with her down the road, as the came upon a large building. She stopped in front of it and smiled. "This is where I live, if you ever need anything, come and visit me; I would really enjoy your company."  
Kyo smiled for the fist time in a long while. "Yes, I would like that."  
"Then I want you to come over at 2 o'clock sharp tomorrow; got it?"  
Kyo nodded. "I won't let you down."  
Tohru stood by the door, as she watched Kyo cross the street and walk down the side walk with his hands roughly shoved in his pockets. She smiled mischievously as she walked into her home. She rode the elevator up to the fourth floor and walked down the hall to B-58. She slid the key into the door and opened it, to find Ryosuke sitting on the couch. He looked pissed.  
  
She closed the door, set down her purse and keys, and looked at Ryosuke. "What's wron...?" She felt a sudden pain in her left cheek.  
"Where the hell have you been?" he roared as he looked down at her on the floor. She held her cheek in pain, tears forming.  
"I was out with..."  
"So you were sleeping around, is it?"  
"No, I met a man name Kyo Sohma, we just talked that's all. He walked me home."  
Ryosuke paused as he heard his name. flashback

"Ryosuke, I want you to take this girl, marry her and care for her. She wants to change her life. Just promise me two things," Hatori paused. "One you never hit her and two never let her meet any of the Sohmas, especially Kyo and Akito. Got it?"  
"I do Hatori; I owe a lot to you, for what you have done for me and my family."

flashback ended  
"Never see him again, you hear me, never see this man you met again." With that he picked up his keys and jacket and left the room, slamming the door behind him.  
Never in her life has Tohru felt so unwanted and so ashamed. She knew something wasn't right and something was wrong with how her life goes. She wished for the masked man in her dreams to come and save her from the man she lived with now.  
She stood up and shaky knees and walked to her room, taking a shower and laid in bed. She soon fell asleep, to the place where she felt like she belonged; her dreams.  
She was roughly awoken in the middle of the night by Ryosuke, who was throwing himself on Tohru. She pushed him off.  
"What you don't want me now?"  
"Ryosuke have you been drinking, please Ryosuke stop," Ryosuke grabbed Tohru by the wrist forcefully and threw her down on the bed. She kicked and screamed but nothing seemed to work.

morning

Tohru woke up alone in her bed, Ryosuke was gone. Her cell phone rang loudly. She answered with a shaky voice.  
"Sufi," she paused as inhaled deeply. "Can you come pick me up, I don't feel like I can drive."  
"Of course Tohru, is there anything wrong?"  
"I'll tell you on the way to work."  
Tohru got herself dressed in tan shorts and tight light blue tank top. She brushed her hair and left it alone. She looked in the mirror and saw the bruises from being hit repeatedly. She fell to her knees crying as she remembered Ryosuke smacking her every time she turned him down. She remembered how much it hurt the fourth time and that's when she gave up.  
She remembered that she was going to met Kyo at 2, so she jumped up and covered up the bruise with the expensive cover up she never used. Sufi knocked on the door as she saw Tohru walk out quickly. The drive to 'Sky Blue' was quite and long, she never did tell Sufi what happened; to ashamed.

_This is what Ryosuke really is, this is who Hatori trusted Tohru with. Bad mistake huh? Who do you think is worse Akito or Ryosuke? _

_-sango_


	15. Remembering the Past

_Thank you for letting me reach my goal for this story. Two hundred reviews, alright! I'm an awsome writer, just kidding. For those of you _**who read this little note**_, I will be updating my other Kyo and Tohru story soon. It's called, "The Knight" A good amount of reviewers who read this story read that one and said they liked it. Well any who, thank you and on with the story._

_-Sango_

Chapter 15  
  
Tohru worked until 2 o'clock, forgetting her date with Kyo. She didn't want him to see her in the state she was in. She was showing off her latest bad girl lingerie, filling very dirty wearing it made her uncomfortable. When she reached the end of the walk way, she saw Ryosuke with roses in his hands and Kyo looking at her with wide eyes. She decided that it was time to stop modeling for the day.  
She got into her regular clothes in her dressing room. A knock came from the door, she said come in; pleading that it was Ryosuke. She looked down at the dresser's top, not wanting to look at the man that hit her.  
"Tohru," Tohru knew at that moment that it was Ryosuke. She jumped from her seat and some how fled into his arms. She started to cry as she felt his embrace enshroud her. She felt wanted for the first time in a long while. "Are you alright?" Kyo asked as he heard her sob silently on his chest, making sure that he was hugging her tightly.  
Tohru looked up from watering eyes and smiled at him. Another knock came from door, but this time it opened without a responds. Tohru panicked; knowing it was Ryosuke this time. "I'm sorry, but hold on." She shoved him in the closet and closed the door.  
Ryosuke entered the room with his roses in hand and walked over to Tohru. She looked at the ground, afraid him now more than anything. "Here," He handed her the roses, which she gladly accepted. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened last night; I didn't mean to lose my head like that. I was just afraid you were leaving me." Tohru smiled weakly as kiss was placed on her lips. "Well I'm off to work," He smiled. "I'll see you when you get home."  
"Ryosuke," She asked as he turned around. "I won't be home till later; I'm going to hang out with my girls and might not be home till late night so I can party." She informed. Ryosuke nodded and left the room.  
Tohru put the roses down on her chair and went back to her closet. She smiled as she opened the door; hoping he didn't have any questions about what Ryosuke was talking about. Kyo stepped out of the closet with a funny expression that disappeared quickly.  
"We better hurry; the news said that it might rain really badly today." She smiled through the fear stricken face. Kyo agreed as they walked down the street, but before they had gotten any where the rain fell. Tohru and Kyo were walking in the park at the time.  
"I don't mean to butt in, but what did he mean about what he did last night?"  
"Who?" She questioned.  
"You're soon to be husband." Tohru's face was pale and looked at Kyo with worry. Kyo saw this and started to wonder.  
"Oh, he just showed up late and I had gotten really worried." Kyo knew that, that was no reason to bring flowers. Tohru had started to cry again; she turned from Kyo and looked at the ground. Kyo wrapped his arms around her and Tohru immediately fell into them. She turned and looked at him; they were both soaked to the bone from the rain. Kyo glided his finger down the left side of her cheek; making Tohru grunt in pain.  
From all the tears and rain; her bruise started to appear. Kyo saw this growled in anger. "Did he hit you?" He spat. "Did that bastard hit you?"  
"Stop worrying about me Kyo, this is my life, I don't want you to get involved." Tohru was only lying to him partly. Kyo knew that if he didn't at least try to tell her that, he would regret it for the rest of his life.  
  
"Tohru, I've known you for a long time." He started. "We use to live together, but I fell in love with you Tohru."  
Tohru's eyes widened and then softened. "I can't see you any more Kyo." She said.  
Kyo was tried of this, he just wanted to go back and correct all the mistakes that he had made in past. Tohru started to walk away from Kyo, but he walked over to her, turned her around, and kissed her. She jumped at his sudden action, she felt a familiar warmth from his body; a warmth that she has missed.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, to deepen the kiss further. His arms wrapped around her waist. Suddenly Tohru fell limp in Kyo's arms. He dropped to the ground and felt her forehead it was warm but nothing too serious.  
Tohru woke up the next minute. "I saw..." She drifted off. "You," She smiled. "I remembered..." She fell back to sleep again.  
Kyo smiled and picked her up, taking her to her house and laying her on the bed. There was a message on the recording machine. He played it, it was Ryosuke, saying that he might be gone all night working, saying that he might a great possibility that he doesn't come home at all until tomorrow afternoon. He left the house to go get something simple to eat. He left Tohru a note if she were to wake up before he got back.  
Tohru eyes opened when she heard the door open in close; she could hear footsteps from inside the other room. "Kyo?" She questioned, but she then had a bad feeling it was Ryosuke.  
"Hello Miss Tohru Honda," The boy entered the room, he almost looked familiar to Tohru, but she smiled nervously as she looked at him. She swore that she knew him, but nothing in her mind seemed to click. "It has been such a long time since I have seen you." He walked over to her bed and looked down on her. She smiled as she moved slowly away.  
"Who might you be sir and how did you get into my house?" Akito started to laugh evilly at Tohru's questions.  
"Very funny," He sat on the bed and looked at her eyes. He touched her hand and that's when Tohru knew actually who he was.  
"Akito," She gasped as she got up from her bed. "What do you want?"  
Akito smirked. "I want your baby Tohru." Tohru clung to her stomach when he answered his question.  
"Why?"  
"Because that baby will destroy everything that I have accomplished in this family as leader." He walked up to her and grabbed her wrist, throwing her into the wall. He pinned her against it, with her hands up above her head. Tohru cried in pain. He smiled as he pulled out a needle. "Do you remember Elliot?" Tohru shook her head 'no' as Akito brought the needle closer. "Well then you will make it all more easy." He put the needle in her arm roughly. "This needle contains Elliot's blood, the blood that will destroy you and that baby." Tohru started to panic as she felt her body go cold. She started breathing heavily. Akito smiled again, he smacked her across the face, making blood trickle down from the corner as he left the house.  
Tohru could feel her body dying from inside. She cried out in pain as she stood up and balanced herself against the wall; forcing herself into the front room. She fell on the ground as her vision started fading, falling back into the state of death sleep that she encountered last time when she made love to Elliot and only one person was able to cure it; Kyo.

_Will he make it in time? I'm sorry I need to make one more cliffy befoer I end it. The ending should be in the next three/four chapters, may be more depends on what I do, but it shouldn't be any more than four. _

_-Sango_


	16. Tohru's Loss

_This is the **Last Chapter** so don't flame me and tell me what you think. I know that you didn't want it to end, so I made this chapter extra long for you. Okay, good, I hope you enjoy._

_-Sango_

**Chapter 16 Tohru's Loss**  
  
Tohru was sweating and her breathing was shallow as her eyes started to close. Not understanding what was happening to her.  
Kyo walked down the hall and knocked on the door to see if Tohru was up, but when she didn't answer he walked in. He saw her on the floor and he panicked. He dropped the food in his hands and ran to her. He rolled her over on her back and held her head up with his hand. "Tohru," she didn't answer as her eyes started to slightly open. "Tohru do you hear me?" She looked at him and then closed her eyes again.  
"What happened Tohru, tell me damnit." He yelled.  
"Akito..." She drifted of slowly. "Elliot's...blood was...injected in...my arm." She said as she started to fall back in to sleep. Kyo grunt in anger as he looked at Tohru. Her face was going pale and her breathing was fading. "Tohru," he shook her awake. "Where are your needles?" She lifted her hand and pointed to her bathroom.  
"In my blue bag," she whispered as she passed out.  
Kyo ran into her bathroom, throwing stuff aside as he found the blue bag. He grabbed it and ran back to Tohru. He sat down next to her; he noticed that her breathing stopped. He ripped the plastic off the needle and quickly shoved it in his arm, drawing the blood. He grunted in pain. He took her arm and tapped it; so the vein would be showing. Once he saw it, he pierced her arm and injected his blood. He threw the needle down and watched. Her skin wasn't turning back to normal. "Tohru no you can't leave me!" He picked her up in his arms and kissed her lips.  
No response; tears fell from his eyes as he cried on her chest. He kissed her again, but nothing happened. He looked up at the ceiling and screamed her name. He sobbed heavily as his own heart fell from his chest. "You only wanted to help us, why did you do it, knowing the risks?" He asked the unresponsive air. "Tohru, I wanted to say..." He looked at her with tears falling from his face. "I love you."  
He placed his forehead on hers as he closed his eyes and cried; rocking her body back and forth. "Kyo..." Kyo jumped when he felt the warmth of a hand on his cheek. "Kyo don't cry, I'm okay, don't you see?" Kyo looked to see Tohru with that goofy smile on her face looking at him.  
"Tohru," he yelled with joy as he accidentally jumped in and kissed her. He pulled away saying sorry. "I didn't mean..." Tohru jumped in his arms and kissed him with equal force. They slowly walked into Tohru's bed room; closing the door behind them.

late night

Tohru laughed as she propped herself up on his chest. She smiled warmly. "I remember you now Kyo. You're the cat in the Chinese zodiac. Kyo wrapped his arm around her wrist and pulled her down, closer, they kissed and snuggled as they started to sleep. morning 

Ryosuke entered the door and saw the needle on the floor and blood in the corner; he panicked and ran into the bed room. He smiled as he saw Tohru asleep in the bed with the covers on her body. He set his suitcase down and walked over to her. He removed the hair from her face and kissed her cheek. She smiled as her eyes opened.  
"Ryosuke," She gasped in surprise.  
He smiled at her. "Good morning my love." She smiled as she gave him a kiss and slipped her nightgown on. "What was the needle doing on the floor and why was there blood?"  
"I was making dinner and cut my finger, so I went through my blue bag and found an open needle, so I took it out, I guess I forgot to throw it away, sorry." She apologized. He nodded as he gave her kiss on the cheek and left the room. Tohru clung to the pillow that Kyo had slept on. She found a note. She picked it up when Ryosuke started to speak.  
"Would you like to go out and eat?" He questioned.  
"Sure." She answered.  
She opened the note and read: Tohru, I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye, but I knew that Ryosuke was coming home, so I left not wanting him to catch us. I'll be watching you and if he lays one hand on you, he's going down. It's not a threat; it's a promise. Love, Kyo Sohma  
Tohru smiled and hid the note as soon as Ryosuke entered the room. "Get ready; I have reservations at the Blue Lagoon right now. Get them while there hot." Tohru smiled as she got dressed in blue pants and white T- shirt. She brushed her hair and washed her face; she didn't want to go out with Ryosuke and she knew she had to break up with him, but how was the problem.  
Ryosuke escorted Tohru into the limo. Tohru looked out the window as they pulled into the street. She watched the people on the side walk talk and it made her smile. They pasted the park; it made Tohru blush remembering what happened there. She turned and looked at Ryosuke, who was talking on his cell phone; he got off shortly after connecting eyes with Tohru.  
"Ryosuke, I..." She paused as she fiddled with her thumbs. "I don't think I'm in love with you." She finished, but Ryosuke wasn't a bit happy with the news. His eyes got big and he blew up with anger.  
"What the hell do you mean?" He yelled as he told the driver to stop. He opened his door and walked around to Tohru's. He opened it and threw her into the alley way. "You little..." He slapped her again. Tohru slid against the wall to the ground and cried.  
"I don't love you Ryosuke, I love..." She paused when she felt him slap her again, making her fall to the floor. She cried as he yelled at her. "I remember everything, the day before I made love Elliot to when I asked for my memory to be erased. When Kyo died and came back, when Kyo kissed me and I forgot everything. I'm sorry, but I know why you are with me. It was thanks to Hatori."  
"Why you..." Tohru expected to be kicked or slapped, but it was Ryosuke who cried out in pain this time. Tohru looked up and saw Kyo with anger in his eyes and fist in front of his chest.  
"You never touch her again you hear?" he growled under his breath as he picked Tohru up wedding style in his arms. Tohru immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and cried on his shoulders. They walked out of the alley way. Kyo called a taxi and put Tohru inside and told the driver to go the air port; he handed her some money through the window. "Tohru I've called Shigure and he will meet you after your plane lands. Here's your ticket." He handed her the small ticket.  
"Where will you be, aren't you coming with me?" Kyo smiled as he kissed her lips softly.  
"I have unfinished business here, I'll meet you back at Shigure's house. I promise I won't take too long, just wait for me." He kissed her again, but Tohru kissed harder than before, to afraid to let go. Kyo took black and white bead from his pocket. "You dropped these back in Japan." Tohru took the beads as tears started to form in her eyes.  
"Thank you for coming for me." He wiped the tear from her eyes and smiled.  
"I love you," He told the cab to go as he turn from it and walked down the street.  
  
**Five Months Later**  
  
Tohru was so happy to be back with her friends. Yuki seemed happy and glad that Tohru was back. Tohru was cooking in the kitchen, stirring the beef soup as she waited every day for Kyo to come home. She always looked out the window.  
  
America  
  
"You were one tough cookie to track down, Akito." Kyo clenched his fist as he looked at Akito sitting on the floor of the apartment.  
"Revenge is going to get you killed and then how are you going to go home to your precious Tohru Honda?" He smiled as he stood up and straighten out his kimono.  
Kyo charged at him punching, but missing every time. Akito ducked and punched him in the gut. Kyo fell, but quickly got up and tripped Akito. He fell to ground, Kyo kicked him in the side, but it seemed to not hurt him. Akito then fell the ground for no reason. He clung to his chest and started coughing; blood came from his mouth. He turned and looked at Kyo.  
"It seems that my time is up here." He stood up and looked at Kyo with hard, stern eyes. "You and Miss Tohru Honda have destroyed the small life I had." His eyes softened. "I can't lie any more Kyo, when she was with me after you threw her out of your life; I saw what you loved about her; the kindness that she shows people that might have even hurt her. She is really a good person, unlike me, who lived to die for a curse that will be eliminated soon, that is if she can hold on to herself. What Shigure forgot to tell you is that the last time that this happened, the girl died. Her blood was dying from the inside and her body gave up, but everyone knew that her soul kept going even after death." He paused and for the first time in his life, Akito had tears coming from his eyes. "That girl was my mother, but when she died, they cut me from her dying body, so the curse wasn't lifted, because the mother didn't give birth to the child. I was supposed to die those many years ago when she died. I hated the world for what they had done to her. I hated people who could have children and I wouldn't allow people in my family to be together, I didn't think it was fare if they could have children and my mother died."  
Kyo stood shocked and confused as he saw Akito fall to the floor. Kyo walked over to him with strong face. "Wish Tohru my dearest apologizes and my hope for her child. Damn, I hate being this way; all I wanted was to live." Akito died shortly afterwards, Kyo knew it was best to leave him alone, he knew he wouldn't have wanted to be brought back to Japan in his state. Japan  
  
Tohru ran her finger down her large belly, as she smiled with happiness, but her heart longed for Kyo to return from his journey. Yuki walked into the room with a smile on his face. "Good afternoon Miss Honda," Tohru smiled back and nodded.  
Yuki shortly left, saying that he was going to tend to his secret base. Tohru got up; going to go do the dishes, when she heard the door slide open. She slowly turned around and saw the same orange hair and eyes that she missed. She stood staring at him. He walked over to her and kissed her, giving her a hug.  
Tohru stopped as she felt her water break. She started to breath heavily. Kyo started to panic as he picked her up. Shigure walked in the room and saw Tohru in Kyo's arms. "My, my doesn't this look familiar?" Shigure said as he was referring to the night that Kyo kissed Tohru; erasing her memories.  
"No time for this Shigure, call Hatori and tell him to go to the hospital." Shigure threw Kyo his keys to the car. Kyo ran out of the house. He gently placed Tohru in the back seat of the car.  
  
**During the Last Phases of the Birth**  
  
Kyo held Tohru's hand tightly, trying to comfort her. The doctor told her to push hard and she did. The room filled with an ear aching screaming, making Kyo cringe in pain. They wrapped the baby up. Kyo looked at Tohru and placed a soft kiss on her lips.  
Tohru smiled as she looked at the little girl in her arms and looked back at Kyo. Tears filled her eyes as she watched the baby feed. The little baby's fingers held tight to Tohru's index finger. The nurses took the baby away and told Tohru to rest.  
The nurses told Kyo to wait outside, leaving the mother to sleep. Kyo walked to the infirmary and looked at the little baby in the bed, which had a tag in front of it, which said, 'Sohma'. The nurse took Kyo into the infirmary and let Kyo hold the small baby. "What are you going to name her?" She asked.  
Kyo looked at her and said that he didn't know, they hadn't decided. The nurse was called quickly away by another nurse. Kyo looked at the small sleeping girl in his arms and smiled. She might have not been his baby by blood, but she was his by heart. Yuki ran into the infirmary, panting for breath.  
"Tohru, something wrong, she passed out and then her heart stopped beating." Kyo put the baby back in bed as he ran toward the hospital ER. He saw Hatori putting a tube down her throat. He opened the door and walked in.  
"Hatori, what's happening?" He panicked.  
"Her body is dying from the inside." Kyo remembered what Akito had told to him about his mother, but it then hit Kyo that when Elliot and Tohru made love, she was dying from the inside because of his blood. Kyo decided it was worth a shot and that it's better than letting her die. He grabbed a needle from the tray. He unwrapped the needle, throwing the cap off. He stuck the needle in his arm, taking his blood.  
"Stand clear," He yelled. "Hatori trust me," Hatori nodded as he saw the tears in Kyo's eyes. He put the needle in her arm, injecting her blood with his. He threw the needle on the floor and held her hand, praying for her heart to start again, but he machine remained blank. Hatori looked at the clock and sighed.  
"I'm calling it," He put his hand on Kyo's back. "She died at 11:32 pm."  
"No," He yelled. The nurses and doctors cleared from the room, leaving Kyo alone. Kyo looked at Tohru's closed eyes and started to cry heavily. He took the tube from her mouth and threw it on the ground. He kissed her lips softly as tears fell on her face. "You did it for us, why did you do it?" He cried on her chest.  
_ "Mom," Tohru cried as she looked down at her dying figure. "I didn't want to die, please let me go back. I can't leave him like this."  
"Tohru things are as things are, you gave you heart to this man and he accepted, he knows why you helped his family, you must let him be and let yourself live through the eyes of your daughter."_  
"God, Tohru, you can't leave me. Where will I go without you? He pulled the needles out of her arms and picked her up from the bed and held her in his arms. "I need you with me, you are my life and I'm sorry for everything I have done to you in the past. Please, please come back. I love you..." He felt his heart break as the heart monitor stayed blank and silent. "We've been through so much together, you can't leave me, you can't; you hear me?" He walked out of the ER with tears in his eyes and when Shigure tried to comfort him, Kyo shoved him off. "She did this for this stupid family, no what will you do with yourself Shigure, now that you aren't cursed and you Yuki, you damn rat." He voice was full of such better words.  
  
He walked over to the infirmary and looked at the sleeping baby girl in the bed. He walked in and picked her up, "I'm going to name you Tohru."

_I was wondering **if I should write a sequal.** It's up to you my reviewers to decide for me. What do you think? I'm sorry that it ended sadly, but it was going to be Tohru coming back to life, but hey that makes the story no fun. I started crying as I wrote the end. Sad, huh? Ps: I was going to tell you to have a box of tissue, but then I would've have ruined the ending._

_-Sango_


	17. Tohru's revival :alternate ending only:

_I made an alternate ending, for all of you guys who hate the ending. I'm sorry, but I hope this makes you feel better. _

_-Sango_

__

**Chapter 16 Tohru's Loss**  
  
Tohru was sweating and her breathing was shallow as her eyes started to close. Not understanding what was happening to her.  
Kyo walked down the hall and knocked on the door to see if Tohru was up, but when she didn't answer he walked in. He saw her on the floor and he panicked. He dropped the food in his hands and ran to her. He rolled her over on her back and held her head up with his hand. "Tohru," she didn't answer as her eyes started to slightly open. "Tohru do you hear me?" She looked at him and then closed her eyes again.  
"What happened Tohru, tell me damnit." He yelled.  
"Akito..." She drifted of slowly. "Elliot's...blood was...injected in...my arm." She said as she started to fall back in to sleep. Kyo grunt in anger as he looked at Tohru. Her face was going pale and her breathing was fading. "Tohru," he shook her awake. "Where are your needles?" She lifted her hand and pointed to her bathroom.  
"In my blue bag," she whispered as she passed out.  
Kyo ran into her bathroom, throwing stuff aside as he found the blue bag. He grabbed it and ran back to Tohru. He sat down next to her; he noticed that her breathing stopped. He ripped the plastic off the needle and quickly shoved it in his arm, drawing the blood. He grunted in pain. He took her arm and tapped it; so the vein would be showing. Once he saw it, he pierced her arm and injected his blood. He threw the needle down and watched. Her skin wasn't turning back to normal. "Tohru no you can't leave me!" He picked her up in his arms and kissed her lips.  
No response; tears fell from his eyes as he cried on her chest. He kissed her again, but nothing happened. He looked up at the ceiling and screamed her name. He sobbed heavily as his own heart fell from his chest. "You only wanted to help us, why did you do it, knowing the risks?" He asked the unresponsive air. "Tohru, I wanted to say..." He looked at her with tears falling from his face. "I love you."  
He placed his forehead on hers as he closed his eyes and cried; rocking her body back and forth. "Kyo..." Kyo jumped when he felt the warmth of a hand on his cheek. "Kyo don't cry, I'm okay, don't you see?" Kyo looked to see Tohru with that goofy smile on her face looking at him.  
"Tohru," he yelled with joy as he accidentally jumped in and kissed her. He pulled away saying sorry. "I didn't mean..." Tohru jumped in his arms and kissed him with equal force. They slowly walked into Tohru's bed room; closing the door behind them.

late night

Tohru laughed as she propped herself up on his chest. She smiled warmly. "I remember you now Kyo. You're the cat in the Chinese zodiac. Kyo wrapped his arm around her wrist and pulled her down, closer, they kissed and snuggled as they started to sleep.

morning

Ryosuke entered the door and saw the needle on the floor and blood in the corner; he panicked and ran into the bed room. He smiled as he saw Tohru asleep in the bed with the covers on her body. He set his suitcase down and walked over to her. He removed the hair from her face and kissed her cheek. She smiled as her eyes opened.  
"Ryosuke," She gasped in surprise.  
He smiled at her. "Good morning my love." She smiled as she gave him a kiss and slipped her nightgown on. "What was the needle doing on the floor and why was there blood?"  
"I was making dinner and cut my finger, so I went through my blue bag and found an open needle, so I took it out, I guess I forgot to throw it away, sorry." She apologized. He nodded as he gave her kiss on the cheek and left the room. Tohru clung to the pillow that Kyo had slept on. She found a note. She picked it up when Ryosuke started to speak.  
"Would you like to go out and eat?" He questioned.  
"Sure." She answered.  
She opened the note and read: Tohru, I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye, but I knew that Ryosuke was coming home, so I left not wanting him to catch us. I'll be watching you and if he lays one hand on you, he's going down. It's not a threat; it's a promise. Love, Kyo Sohma  
Tohru smiled and hid the note as soon as Ryosuke entered the room. "Get ready; I have reservations at the Blue Lagoon right now. Get them while there hot." Tohru smiled as she got dressed in blue pants and white T- shirt. She brushed her hair and washed her face; she didn't want to go out with Ryosuke and she knew she had to break up with him, but how was the problem.  
Ryosuke escorted Tohru into the limo. Tohru looked out the window as they pulled into the street. She watched the people on the side walk talk and it made her smile. They pasted the park; it made Tohru blush remembering what happened there. She turned and looked at Ryosuke, who was talking on his cell phone; he got off shortly after connecting eyes with Tohru.  
"Ryosuke, I..." She paused as she fiddled with her thumbs. "I don't think I'm in love with you." She finished, but Ryosuke wasn't a bit happy with the news. His eyes got big and he blew up with anger.  
"What the hell do you mean?" He yelled as he told the driver to stop. He opened his door and walked around to Tohru's. He opened it and threw her into the alley way. "You little..." He slapped her again. Tohru slid against the wall to the ground and cried.  
"I don't love you Ryosuke, I love..." She paused when she felt him slap her again, making her fall to the floor. She cried as he yelled at her. "I remember everything, the day before I made love Elliot to when I asked for my memory to be erased. When Kyo died and came back, when Kyo kissed me and I forgot everything. I'm sorry, but I know why you are with me. It was thanks to Hatori."  
"Why you..." Tohru expected to be kicked or slapped, but it was Ryosuke who cried out in pain this time. Tohru looked up and saw Kyo with anger in his eyes and fist in front of his chest.  
"You never touch her again you hear?" he growled under his breath as he picked Tohru up wedding style in his arms. Tohru immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and cried on his shoulders. They walked out of the alley way. Kyo called a taxi and put Tohru inside and told the driver to go the air port; he handed her some money through the window. "Tohru I've called Shigure and he will meet you after your plane lands. Here's your ticket." He handed her the small ticket.  
"Where will you be, aren't you coming with me?" Kyo smiled as he kissed her lips softly.  
"I have unfinished business here, I'll meet you back at Shigure's house. I promise I won't take too long, just wait for me." He kissed her again, but Tohru kissed harder than before, to afraid to let go. Kyo took black and white bead from his pocket. "You dropped these back in Japan." Tohru took the beads as tears started to form in her eyes.  
"Thank you for coming for me." He wiped the tear from her eyes and smiled.  
"I love you," He told the cab to go as he turn from it and walked down the street.  
  
Five Months Later  
  
Tohru was so happy to be back with her friends. Yuki seemed happy and glad that Tohru was back. Tohru was cooking in the kitchen, stirring the beef soup as she waited every day for Kyo to come home. She always looked out the window.  
  
America  
  
"You were one tough cookie to track down, Akito." Kyo clenched his fist as he looked at Akito sitting on the floor of the apartment.  
"Revenge is going to get you killed and then how are you going to go home to your precious Tohru Honda?" He smiled as he stood up and straighten out his kimono.  
Kyo charged at him punching, but missing every time. Akito ducked and punched him in the gut. Kyo fell, but quickly got up and tripped Akito. He fell to ground, Kyo kicked him in the side, but it seemed to not hurt him. Akito then fell the ground for no reason. He clung to his chest and started coughing; blood came from his mouth. He turned and looked at Kyo.  
"It seems that my time is up here." He stood up and looked at Kyo with hard, stern eyes. "You and Miss Tohru Honda have destroyed the small life I had." His eyes softened. "I can't lie any more Kyo, when she was with me after you threw her out of your life; I saw what you loved about her; the kindness that she shows people that might have even hurt her. She is really a good person, unlike me, who lived to die for a curse that will be eliminated soon, that is if she can hold on to herself. What Shigure forgot to tell you is that the last time that this happened, the girl died. Her blood was dying from the inside and her body gave up, but everyone knew that her soul kept going even after death." He paused and for the first time in his life, Akito had tears coming from his eyes. "That girl was my mother, but when she died, they cut me from her dying body, so the curse wasn't lifted, because the mother didn't give birth to the child. I was supposed to die those many years ago when she died. I hated the world for what they had done to her. I hated people who could have children and I wouldn't allow people in my family to be together, I didn't think it was fare if they could have children and my mother died."  
Kyo stood shocked and confused as he saw Akito fall to the floor. Kyo walked over to him with strong face. "Wish Tohru my dearest apologizes and my hope for her child. Damn, I hate being this way; all I wanted was to live." Akito died shortly afterwards, Kyo knew it was best to leave him alone, he knew he wouldn't have wanted to be brought back to Japan in his state. Japan  
  
Tohru ran her finger down her large belly, as she smiled with happiness, but her heart longed for Kyo to return from his journey. Yuki walked into the room with a smile on his face. "Good afternoon Miss Honda," Tohru smiled back and nodded.  
Yuki shortly left, saying that he was going to tend to his secret base. Tohru got up; going to go do the dishes, when she heard the door slide open. She slowly turned around and saw the same orange hair and eyes that she missed. She stood staring at him. He walked over to her and kissed her, giving her a hug.  
Tohru stopped as she felt her water break. She started to breath heavily. Kyo started to panic as he picked her up. Shigure walked in the room and saw Tohru in Kyo's arms. "My, my doesn't this look familiar?" Shigure said as he was referring to the night that Kyo kissed Tohru; erasing her memories.  
"No time for this Shigure, call Hatori and tell him to go to the hospital." Shigure threw Kyo his keys to the car. Kyo ran out of the house. He gently placed Tohru in the back seat of the car.  
  
**During the Last Phases of the Birth  
**  
Kyo held Tohru's hand tightly, trying to comfort her. The doctor told her to push hard and she did. The room filled with an ear aching screaming, making Kyo cringe in pain. They wrapped the baby up. Kyo looked at Tohru and placed a soft kiss on her lips.  
Tohru smiled as she looked at the little girl in her arms and looked back at Kyo. Tears filled her eyes as she watched the baby feed. The little baby's fingers held tight to Tohru's index finger. The nurses took the baby away and told Tohru to rest.  
The nurses told Kyo to wait outside, leaving the mother to sleep. Kyo walked to the infirmary and looked at the little baby in the bed, which had a tag in front of it, which said, 'Sohma'. The nurse took Kyo into the infirmary and let Kyo hold the small baby. "What are you going to name her?" She asked.  
Kyo looked at her and said that he didn't know, they hadn't decided. The nurse was called quickly away by another nurse. Kyo looked at the small sleeping girl in his arms and smiled. She might have not been his baby by blood, but she was his by heart. Yuki ran into the infirmary, panting for breath.  
"Tohru, something wrong, she passed out and then her heart stopped beating." Kyo put the baby back in bed as he ran toward the hospital ER. He saw Hatori putting a tube down her throat. He opened the door and walked in.  
"Hatori, what's happening?" He panicked.  
"Her body is dying from the inside." Kyo remembered what Akito had told to him about his mother, but it then hit Kyo that when Elliot and Tohru made love, she was dying from the inside because of his blood. Kyo decided it was worth a shot and that it's better than letting her die. He grabbed a needle from the tray. He unwrapped the needle, throwing the cap off. He stuck the needle in his arm, taking his blood.  
"Stand clear," He yelled. "Hatori trust me," Hatori nodded as he saw the tears in Kyo's eyes. He put the needle in her arm, injecting her blood with his. He threw the needle on the floor and held her hand, praying for her heart to start again, but he machine remained blank. Hatori looked at the clock and sighed.  
"I'm calling it," He put his hand on Kyo's back. "She died at 11:32 pm."  
"No," He yelled. The nurses and doctors cleared from the room, leaving Kyo alone. Kyo looked at Tohru's closed eyes and started to cry heavily. He took the tube from her mouth and threw it on the ground. He kissed her lips softly as tears fell on her face. "You did it for us, why did you do it?" He cried on her chest.  
He suddenly heard the heart monitor start up with a steady heart beat again. He looked down at her with crying tears in his eyes. His heart filled with joy as Tohru's eyes opened slowly.  
"Kyo," She smiled, as he kissed her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as Kyo picked her up out of the bed and walked down the hall to the infirmary. The Sohma family wiped their eyes as they saw Tohru alive. Shigure smiled as Yuki smiled too, filling with joy and relief.  
Kyo walked in and next to the baby. "Meet your mother," Kyo said as he hand Tohru the baby girl. Tohru cried happy tears of joy as she looked at her baby. "So what are you going to call her?"  
Tohru looked at Kyo and smiled. "Luna, because we took our first big step in out relationship on the full moon when you kissed me for the first time." Kyo smiled as he kissed his baby's forehead.

_PS: I wanted to let you know, I will not sequal this ending, only the other one. I'm planning on showing how Kyo acts as a father raising his daughter._

_-Sango_


End file.
